Atrapada en un sueño
by Kr0l
Summary: Tommy haría cualquier cosa por la felicidad de su abuelo pero ¿de donde sacaría el dinero para pagar las deudas? dos hombres acaudalados mostraron interes pero, ¿sería una eleccion facil?
1. Chapter 1

_Atrapada... en un sueño._

Capitulo 1 

**Numero de lote ciento treinta y tres, damas y caballeros. Permítanme llamar su atención respecto a este elegante bonheur-de-jour ingles, de palo de rosa y en estilo Sheraton, hecho en 1780. una pieza encantadora, creo que estarán de acuerdo. ¿podría iniciar la subasta con un precio de cinco mil?. Escuchó sus ofertas. Sí, señor; gracias.**

El subastador aceptó una puja puramente imaginaria, un poco menos al precio de reserva, y observó can satisfacción como las primeras propuestas subían el precio.

Cuando el monto ascendió a casi diez mil dólares, la compradora de Rodha Hutton alzó su catálogo en una discreta, pero precisa señal que delata al comprador experimentado. El subastador sonrió al aceptar la oferta; había supuesto que la chica interesaría por la pieza. Ella tenía intuición de una verdadera experta, aunque era notablemente joven; unos veinticinco años quizá.

Era inglesa, por supuesto, y nieta de un lord, así que habría crecido con las cosas más refinadas y elegantes a su alrededor. Resultaba fácil reconocer el linaje; poseía la exquisita belleza de las mujeres de la aristocracia inglesa. Su piel era blanca como porcelana, sus facciones delicadas y levaba sus cabellos negros recogidos en un moño.

Había un brillo de satisfacción en esos hermosos ojos color amatista. El precio oscilaba alrededor de los once mil dólares y los postores comenzaban a escasear. Era casi evidente que la joven iba a llevarse el mueble; y a un buen precio, además.

Pero de repente, alguien llamó la atención del subastador. Sir Eriol Hiragizawa se mostraba tan sutil en sus posturas, que solo el subastador pudo percatarse de que él era quien hacía la oferta. Y nadie adivinaba sus intenciones, tampoco. Tenía la expresión imperturbable de un empedernido jugador de cartas.

El subastador se encontró apoyando a la compradora, con la esperanza de que ella se llevara la pieza. Sir Eriol era un cliente muy importante, claro, en las raras ocasiones que iba él mismo a la sala de remates, pero tenía fama de ser un depredador, tanto en los negocios como en su afán por incrementar su colección de antigüedades. Uno podía ver eso en el rostro astuto del aristócrata; un poco afilado, en esos azules y profundos ojos y en la firmeza algo cruel de la mandíbula, cuadrada y prominente.

**tengo una oferta de once mil quinientos dólares. ¿qué dice usted, señorita Daidouji?**

Sir Eriol se volvió hacia ella, azorado, al escuchar el nombre de la chica. Tommy sonrió para sí. Supuso que él no la había reconocido antes, lo cual no era sorprendente, ya que hacía varios años que no se veían. Aunque existía cierto parentesco lejano y habían sido vecinos en el somnoliento poblado de Somerset que fue el hogar de la joven, ella llevaba viviendo 6 años en Nueva York y no visitaba la casa paterna tanto como hubiese deseado. Y no hubo buenas relaciones entre los Daidouji y los Hiragizawa por muchos años.

Era la postura de ella. Algo en los azulados ojos del aristócrata indicó a la joven que era él quien pujaba contra ella. Vaciló por una fracción de segundo. Once mil quinientos era el límite que había acordado con Rodha. Oh, si pudiera seguir pujando, sólo para tener la satisfacción de vencer al arrogante Sir Eriol Hiragizawa. Incluso aportaría su propio dinero para ello... pero eso sería una tontería, tan lamentable, que sacudió la cabeza.

El subastador le dirigió una sonrisa de simpatía y alzó su martillo.

**once mil quinientos dólares es lo que tengo, ¿no hay más ofertas, ¿nadie más?** – sus ojos escudriñaron en vano la sala - **una... dos...** – el martillo golpeó y la tensión en el ambiente se desvaneció en una serie de toses y ruidos de gente moviéndose en sus asientos - . **vendido a Sir Eriol Hiragizawa. Lote numero ciento treinta y cuatro...**

Tommy se puso de pie y se abrió camino entre la hilera de sillas. Había sido una lástima lo del escritorio, pero...

**lamento haberte ganado.**

Tommy se volvió para mirar a su rival en la subasta.

**no tiene importancia** – respondió con frialdad - . **Creo que quizá once mil quinientos eran demasiado, aunque el escritorio es una bella pieza**

Los azules ojos de Sir Eriol brillaron con regocijo y en su voz había un asomo de ironía, al decir:

**lo suficiente para que hayas pujado hasta el final.**

Tommy se permitió una pequeña sonrisa.

**ni siquiera te había reconocido- continuó sir Eriol- . pero hay que considerar que la última vez que te vi, eras todavía una colegiala flaca. Has... crecido bastante desde entonces.**

Sus ojos la recorrieron con evidente apreciación. Ella alzó la barbilla con orgullo.

**es cierto, hace muchos años que no nos veíamos**- dijo.

Sir Eriol se acopló a su paso mientras Tommy bajaba a toda velocidad por la escalera.

**¿a dónde piensas almorzar?-** preguntó él

**rara vez almuerzo**

**al menos un café. Vamos, has vivido demasiado tiempo en Nueva York. Cinco minutos fuera de programa no hará que se acabe el mundo** – la tomó del brazo y la condujo hasta la cafetería del piso inferior.

No había cambiado un ápice, pensó Tommy con ironía. Recordaba la forma en que las chicas del pueblo suspiraban por él y hablaban, entre murmullos y risitas, de los exquisitos peligros que implicaba dejarse convencer por Eriol para salir a dar un paseo en su auto deportivo.

**¿qué haces en Nueva York, para empezar?-** preguntó el noble, cuando se sentaron a una mesa de la elegante cafetería.

**Trabajo para una comerciante de antigüedades- **informó la joven – **está aquí a la vuelta. ****Rodha Hutton.**

**Ah, sí. La conozco. ¿cómo está en estos días? ¿sigue pagando en exceso los cristales de tiffany?**

Tommy rió.

**sí, temo que esa es su... máxima debilidad**

**¿querías comprar el escritorio para ella?**

**Sí, va a sentirse muy decepcionada por no haberlo conseguido** – la joven miró de soslayo a su interlocutor, con una expresión especulativa – **supongo que... no estarías dispuesto a... a negociar **

Sir Eriol alzó una ceja.

**¿qué tanto estas dispuesta a ofrecer?**

¿**cuánto pedirías?**

**No estoy seguro de que lo quiera vender**

Ella lo miró los ojos del aristócrata, para averiguar si él trataba de engatusarla.

**obtendrías una ganancia inmediata** – apuntó ella

**¿qué te hace pensar que me interesaría eso?**

**¿no te importa una ganancia inmediata?-** preguntó Tommy **con ironía**

**no en particular**

**oh, vamos Sir Eriol** – fingió cinismo mundano - . **todo tiene su precio **– en realidad era un hombre exasperante, sentado allí con ese brillo burlón en los ojos.

La obligaba a representar el papel de abogada del diablo; ella envidiaba profundamente al coleccionista privado que podía desdeñar el aspecto de la ganancia y comprar por puro amor a la belleza y calidad.

**¿te parece**?- replicó él, alzando una ceja en gesto sarcástico - . **entonces te diré cual es el precio para considerar tu oferta. Cena conmigo esta noche.**

Tommy lo miró con estupefacción.

**¿qué?**

Sir Eriol mostró fingido asombro.

**pensé que todavía se hablaba ingles en Nueva York** – se burló **– cena... ¿sabes? La última comida del día**

**no necesito traducción** – replicó con gelidez – **lo siento, pero no podría... **– echó una rápida mirada a su reloj de pulsera - . **ya estoy retrasada. Si me disculpas...**

Se puso de pie. Sir Erol no hizo ningún intento por detenerla.

Tommy se apresuró a descender por la escalera y se abrió paso entre el grupo de comerciantes y coleccionistas que se apiñaban en el vestíbulo. Realmente Sir Eriol era un descarado, pensó con furia, mientras salía del bullicio de Park Avenue, ¡ suponer que estaría dispuesta a cenar con él, solo para recuperar ese escritorio!.

Lo siento, no lo conseguí

Rodha pareció desilusionada.

¿por cuánto se vendió?- quiso saber y tommy se lo dijo – ah, vaya... a ese precio no es ninguna ganga. ¿quién lo compró?

Sir Eriol Hiragizawa

Rodha parpadeó con azoro.

¿_El _Sir Eriol Hiragizawa? ¡oh, ahora deseo haber ido yo a la subasta! ¡es un hombre guapísimo!

Tommy rió de buena gana.

Rodha, eres una dama muy susceptible. Te enamoras de todos.

No, de todos no – protestó con indignación – pero él es un hombre encantador. Lo conocí el año pasado en Miami. Tan apuesto y con todo ese dinero...

¿sabías que hizo fortuna produciendo manzanas ahumadas?

¿y como lo supiste?

El también es de somerset

¿sí? Entonces, ¿lo conoces muy bien?

Bastante – concedió Tommy, evasiva.

Rodha le dirigió una mirada especulativa.

¿ajá? ¿y lo verás cuando regreses a tu patria?

Lo dudo, el es un hombre muy ocupado y yo misma tendré mucho quehacer, supongo. Solo Dios sabe que trama ahora que mi abuelo; apenas puede leer una línea de su garabateada carta.

Pues espero que no suceda nada mal, querida. Espero que regreses a tiempo para mi pequeña fiesta, la próxima semana. Promételo, Tommy. Se que tú y Craig ...

Tommy sacudió la cabeza, tiendo.

no hay resentimientos, Rodha. Al menos de mi parte. Craig y yo seguimos siendo buenos amigos, pero el matrimonio no habría funcionado. Además, me libré de tenerte como suegra – agregó en broma

Rodha la miró primero con cierto azoro, pero luego soltó la risa.

pues no puedo negar que para mi fue una desilusión – dijo con un suspiro – esperaba que esta vez encontrara a una buena chica... la tercera es la vencida ¿sabes?

Rodha, hay millones de chicas en Nueva York que darían el brazo derecho por casarse con alguien como tu hijo, así que no te inquietes; no permanecerá en el escaparate por mucho tiempo. Ahora tengo que apresurarme, si quiero tomar ese avión; hay muchas cosa que debo arreglar.

Casi a menos de veinticuatro horas de haber tropezado con Sir Eriol Hiragizawa en la sala de subastas, Tommy casi aterrizaba en Heathrow. Era una coincidencia haberse encontrado en esas circunstancias con alguien del mismo pueblo, apenas un día después de regresar a casa.

En Londres tomó el tren. Por fortuna no estaba atestado y logró conseguir asiento. Desde pequeña había considerado de buena suerte encontrar un rincón en el vagón.

Pero entonces no era el tren de Londres, sino el que llevaba a la escuela de internas en Gloucester.

Sus padres murieron diez años antes, en un accidente aéreo en Francia, pero en realidad no los extrañaba. Tommy casi siempre viajó mucho; durante los primeros ocho años de su vida había deambulado con sus padres por medio mundo, desde Val D'iser a Marruecos, atendida por una serie de ayas y sirvienta. Pero tuvo que ir a la escuela, de manera que a la larga fue enviada de regreso a Inglaterra.

No fue feliz en el colegio, ya que los periódicos de chismes publicaban con frecuencia reseñas ofensivas contra sus padres y sus compañeros de aventuras, y las condiscípulas de Tommy eran muy crueles. Cuando cerraba los ojos y deseaba ser trasportada a su hogar en somerset, todos sus problemas parecían desvanecerse como por un encanto.

Un mundo de fantasía, poblado por personajes de cuentos de hadas. El abuelo, viejo y sabio, lleno de anécdotas, siempre ocultando alguna golosina o un juguete a su pequeña "amatista".

Alguna vez, el abuelo había sido rico. Fue dueño de tierras en todo el valle y vivía en una hermosa casona antigua que daba al poblado. Mas su cuñado, sir Gyles Hiragizawa, el abuelo de Eriol, le había gastado su fortuna a base de tretas y estafas.

Sir Gyles también había sido un personaje de cuento de hadas en la infancia de Tommy: el malvado barón. En realidad no era barón sino baronet, elevado a los primeros escaños de la realeza gracias a servicios prestados a la industria o algo similar. Había muerto cinco años antes, rodeado de toda la familia, a la avanzada edad de ochenta y seis años.

Su nieto heredó la fortuna que él dejó al morir. Productos Clow era ahora una importante compañía internacional; rea curioso pensar que había comenzado con cien hectáreas que el bisabuelo de Tommy le rentó al baronet. Tommy sonrió. Eriol Hiragizawa estaba muy bien en el papel de Malvado Baron.

Con impaciencia, sacudió de su mente los pensamientos sobre Eriol Hiragizawa y buscó en su bolso la carta que la llevó a casa. Era imposible interpretar los jeroglíficos del abuelo. ¿esa palabra era "desperado" o "despertado"? el querido abuelo. ¿qué podía estar sucediendo?. Era inquietante estar lejos de él. Cuando Tommy salió de su país, el anciano era un vigoroso viejo de setenta y tres años, pero cada vez que regresaba a visitarlo, se percataba de que iba envejeciendo. Quizás era tiempo de decidirse a regresar a Inglaterra en forma definitiva.

No había planeado ir a Estados Unidos, ni convertirse en comerciante de antigüedades. Simplemente ayudó a una amiga en una tienda de antigüedades en Bath, el verano anterior a su salida de la escuela. Y luego, Rodha irrumpió en su vida como un tornado y le hizo un ofrecimiento imposible de rechazar. No le importó que Tommy no tuviera adiestramiento previo al negocio de antigüedades, pues consideraba invaluable su intuición en ese terreno.

De manera que Tommy fue a Nueva York, para trabajar en una elegante galería del centreo de Maniatan. Fue un trabajo arduo, pero lo disfrutó y Rodha le enseñó todo lo que sabía. Ella se ocupaba ahora de todas las compras de la tienda y rara vez tenía un momento para sí misma.

Estimaba mucho a Rodha, pero lo que había dicho sobre tenerla de suegra fue una verdad a medias. Craig era un hombre agradable, importador de vinos, culto y bien parecido, pero en ocasiones Tommy tenía la impresión de que él buscaba una esposa tan dominante y sobre protectora como su madre. Sus dos primeras esposas se habían rendido, desesperadas, antes la constante interferencia de Rodha.

Durante tres años, con algunos intervalos, Tommy mantuvo con Craig una relación que los llevó al borde del matrimonio, más se dio cuenta de que organizaba más la vida de Craig, tal como lo hacía Rodha, y sintió horror al pensar que podría convertirse en una mujer posesiva.

El viaje duró poco más de una hora. El tren se detuvo en una hermosa estación neoclásica en Bath Spa y vomitó su carga de pasajeros. Varias cabezas se volvieron para observar a la elegante morena que descendía del vagón. Ella miró a su alrededor, en busca de un mozo, pero no vio a ninguno, de manera que con un suspiro resignada se volvió para tomar de el asa su pesada maleta.

**Permíteme**

Tommy alzó la mirada con azoro. Sir Eriol Hiragizawa acababa de bajar de uno de los compartimientos de primera clase y dirigió una burlona mirada de soslayo a la joven, mientras levantaba la maleta sin esperar respuesta.

**no me dijiste que regresarías a la patria** – comentó él – **no te vi en el avión**

**no volé en concorde** – replicó con sequedad

Sir Eriol sonrió; en realidad tenía una sonrisa muy atractiva.

**¿cuánto te quedarás? **– preguntó.

**Tres semanas**

**Entonces, quizás podrías aceptar mi invitación para cenar algún día dentro de ese lapso, ¿verdad?**

**Lo siento – **respondió sin vacilación - **vine a visitar a mi abuelo, no a hacer vida social.**

Había llegado al extremo de la plataforma y Tommy localizó a un caballero alto y distinguido, de edad avanzada, que la esperaba en el andén. Alzó una mano para saludarlo y se abrió paso entre el gentío congregado ante la barrera de acceso.

**¡abuelo! – **exclamó azorado y acelerando el paso - **¡no deberías haber venido hasta acá para recibirme!**

**¿qué? ¿no venir a recibir a mi nieta cuando regresa a casa después de tanto tiempo? ¡tonterías! Aun tengo vigor para eso y más – **declaró con tono firme – **además, de cualquier manera tenía que venir.**

Tommy rió, inclinándose para besarlo en la mejilla.

**¡debí haberlo imaginado! ¿cómo estas? Te veo muy bien; no, sabía que esperar después de leer esa carta.**

**Me siento muy bien, como nunca... aunque no me estoy volviendo joven en lo absoluto – **hizo una pausa y se apartó de ella un paso, sin soltarla de las manos – **pero dejame verte... estás más linda que nunca, mi amor **– la contempló con alegría, pero su sonrisa se congeló en el rostro al ver a Sir Eriol Hiragizawa aproximarse.

**¿tiene un auto esperando? – **preguntó Sir Eriol con impecable cortesía

**por supuesto jovencito – **replicó el viejo con tono glacial

**entonces permítame que lleve la maleta de su nieta hasta el coche – **pidió Hiragizawa, imperturbable- **es algo pesada para que ella la lleve.**

El rostro del abuelo se tornó de un escarlata profundo.

**muchacho mal educado** – gruñó el anciano; volviéndose a Tommy dijo -: **¿qué esperas? ¿qué el te seduzca?**

**Por supuesto que no, abuelo** – explicó con paciencia- **no lo vi sino hasta que bajé del tren y se ofreció a llevar mi equipaje, eso es todo. Y se lo agradecería enormemente **– agregó, dando a sus palabras un leve tono de reproche **– la maleta es pesada.**

**¿por qué no contrataste un mozo?**

**No encontré ninguno.**

Tommy tomó con firmeza el brazo de su abuelo y lo condujo fuera de la estación. Era una tarde hermosa, casi primaveral, y el pavimento estaba tapizado por flores blancas caídas de los árboles que bordeaban la avenida. Tommy aspiró con satisfacción.

**hmm. Incluso el aire huele diferente aquí**

Su mirada se posó con deleite en el pulido Rolls Royce estacionado en el espacio destinado a los taxis, y miró la tiesa figuro parada a un lado.

**¡Jenkins!-** saludó la joven al anciano chofer, estrechándole la mano con afecto genuino **- ¡te veo espléndido! Y también a Adelaide **– agregó, recorriendo el automóvil con la mirada.

**Por supuesto, señorita Tommy** – dijo Jenkins con solemnidad- **Adelaide y yo envejecemos juntos.**

**¿y que tal está Fishy?**

Jenkins frunció el entrecejo ante la mención del deplorable diminutivo.

**la señora Fisher está bien** – declaró con cierto reproche en la voz, pero la austeridad fue desmentida por el brillo en sus ojos.

Eriol puso la maleta en el portaequipaje del auto y se volvió hacia Tommy, con una leve sonrisa burlona curvando sus firmes labios.

**bien, pues entonces buenas tardes, señorita Daidouji**- dijo, con una exagerada reverencia.

Tommy vaciló, renuente a conceder siquiera el contacto físico de un apretón de manos formal.

**buenas tardes**- dijo rozando apenas con sus dedos los del caballero

Eriol se inclinó ante el abuelo y luego se volvió para perderse entre la gente que dejaba la estación. El viejo ayudó a Tommy a subir al auto, ella se acomodó con un suspiro de satisfacción en el asiento de cuero.

**me alegro de que conserves a Adelaide**- murmuró mientras Jenkins se ponía al volante.

**Por supuesto**- declaró el abuelo- **no podía separarme de este bello carruaje**- solía llamar las cosas con nombres antiguos- **un caballero debe poseer un medio de transporte acorde con su posición en el mundo. No me importa que otros ahorros debo hacer para conservar a Adelaide.**

**Como no comprar una póliza de seguro** – intervino Jenkins con la familiaridad que concede el servicio leal y eficiente prestado durante muchos años al incorregible patrón.

**Oh, no refunfuñes** - dijo el abuelo – **te estas volviendo un viejo cascarrabias. ¿para que diantres me sirves un seguro?**

Jenkins miró a Tommy a través del espejo retrovisor y sus ojos brillaron con humor seco. Ella sonrió en respuesta. ¡el abuelo no había cambiado un ápice!.

A los pocos momentos estaban a las afueras de Bath y se dirigían al suroeste a lo largo del antiguo camino. Tommy miraba por la ventana las sinuosas colinas de somerset, con su verde intenso al sol vespertino y los arbustos de la orilla del camino rebosantes de flores silvestres.

**¡ah, que lindo es estar en casa!** - la joven suspiró, complacida – **no creo que haya ningún lugar en el mundo tan bello como éste.**

El abuelo le apretó la mano con afecto.

**me alegra oírte decir eso. Eres una Daidouji de pies a cabeza. El amor al terreno esta en tus venas.**

Tommy sonrió secretamente ante la triste ironía de las palabras. Edwin Daidouji, el honorable Vizconde de Bradley, era aristócrata hasta las uñas; la pobreza relativa no menguó sus aires de grandeza. Su figura majestuosa todavía permanecía erguida ante los años, sus ojos amatista conservaban su brillo y vivacidad. Y porfiaba en comportarse como si fuera aún un gran señor, paseándose en su elegante y viejo Rolls, aunque sólo lo usaba para impresionar a los vecinos en sus escasas visitas a la iglesia o para asistir a las carreras.

Como había perdido a su adorada esposa a sólo un años de matrimonio, no había quien le hiciera la vida imposible regañándolo por el brandy que bebía con cierta asiduidad o pos sus apestosos cigarros puros. Se consolaba de la conyugal perdida entregándose a una vida de autoindulgencia.

El auto cruzó Midsomer Norton y luego Shepton Mallet. Por fin, Tommy pudo ver el rutilante Río Tere y luego el pueblo de Coombe Bradley, apiñado alrededor de la iglesia.

Y allí estaba "La Casona", Bradley Park. Cada vez que la veía, Tommy quedaba impresionada por su belleza. En su infancia había soñado que era un palacio de cuento de hadas. En realidad no era eso, claro, sino una encantadora villa romana de tamaño moderado, construida con roca gris de los alrededores. Se erguía como una reina sobre la falda de una colina y rodeada de bosque.

Aunque nunca había vivido allí, Tommy conocía muy bien los terrenos. Vagó muchas veces por el bosque, imaginando que era una princesa raptada por el Baron Perverso. Nunca revelo a sus amigas los rincones secretos; eran sus sitios favoritos y los ruidosos juegos de los chiquillos del pueblo habrían estropeado la magia.

Nada había cambiado desde aquellos días de su infancia. El adormilado villorrio estaba exactamente como era entonces, con su apacible encanto provinciano.

La villa daba muestras de descuido. Los jardines estaban sin arreglo, la hierba demasiada crecida, los árboles y arbustos sin podar. Los marcos de la ventanas necesitaban pintura y lo mismo que las puertas.

El aire de abandono se acrecentó en el vestíbulo. Tommy miró a su alrededor con desazón. La pobre fishy no podía hacer sola todo el aseo de la casa. El abuelo debía contratar a una chica del pueblo; ya hablaría con él al respecto.

Luego, desde la cocina llegó el sonido de pasos, lentos y pesados, anunciando la llegada de la señora Fisher, más gorda que nunca y con una amplia sonrisa iluminando su bondadoso rostro mientras extendía los brazos para recibir a la recién llegada... su adorada señorita Tommy.

**¡bienvenida, mi reina; bienvenida a casa!-** exclamó en tanto Tommy le devolvía el abrazo - **¡por todos los santos, mira nada más que delgada estas! No has comido como se debe ¿verdad?**

Tommy rió.

**por supuesto que sí** – juró – **ya sabes que nunca subo en peso, Fishy.**

**Deja de fastidiar a la muchacha Fisher** – intervino Jenkins, dejando la maleta en el suelo – **apenas ha puesto un pie en casa y ya la estás importunando; va a desear irse otra vez.**

**No irá a ninguna parte** – dijo el vizconde, tomándole el brazo de la joven de forma posesiva – **va a quedarse aquí, donde pertenece.**

Tommy abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

**pero, abuelo... sólo vine por algunas semanas** – protestó ella.

**¡bobadas! Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras** – porfió el viejo.

**pero, tengo un empleo...**

El anciano agitó una mano con gesto desdeñoso.

**ya hablaremos de eso después** – dijo –** necesito sentarme. Ya no soy tan joven, ¿sabes? Me cansó el viajecito.**

La chica suspiró.

**te dije que no te fatigaras demasiado ¿quieres subir a tu cuarto?**

No, no, no. Mi silla bastará – el vizconde se apoyó pesadamente en el brazo de su nieta mientras ésta lo ayudaba a sentarse en su cómodo sillón ante la chimenea de la sala. Luego ella lo miró con ansiedad. Parecía tan bien unos momentos antes. Quizás sí debería pensar en quedarse en casa definitivamente.

Continuará...

Un nuevo proyecto y empezando mi martirio de nuevo, ¿qué se le va a hacer?.

Espero que les guste, a todos los que leen ¡nos Quieren casar! Les pido paciencia, organizar una boda no es facil y menos aun con todo y una despedida de soltera. Así que paciencia les prometo tenerlo listo en cuanto la escuela me de un respiro y sobre las dudas las responderé en el mismo capítulo. Bien creo que el todo. Nos vemos!


	2. El origen

_**Capitulo 2**_

* * *

A la hora de la cena, el abuelo parecía recuperado por completo. Charlaban animadamente, poniéndola al corriente de los chismes locales.

**recuerdas a los Liddle¿verdad? Los que tenían la agencia de noticias antes de que la gente de Devon se apropiara de ella.**

**Abuelo** – lo interrumpió Tommy con suavidad – **ya me contaste esa historia muchas veces**

El vizconde pareció sorprendido.

**¿de verdad?**

**Sí, además, es hora de que hablemos con seriedad **– el viejo la miró de reojo **– me preocupé realmente al leer tu carta. Por lo que me escribiste, pensé que sucedía algo malo, pero ya que estoy aquí me doy cuenta de que todo está en orden.**

**¿tiene que suceder algo malo para que vengas a visitar a tu pobre abuelo?** – inquirió con tono plañidero.

Ella se inclinó hacia delante y le apretó la mano.

**por supuesto que no. Mas si sucede algo malo, me gustaría que me lo dijeras.**

El anciano logró esbozar una sonrisa valerosa.

**no es nada por lo que mi pequeña amatista tenga que preocuparse**

**abuelo, ya no soy una niña, estoy demasiado grande para tus cuentos de hadas ¿se trata de dinero¿perdiste mucho en los caballos?**

El anciano pareció un poco desconcertado por la brusquedad de su nieta.

¡**ciertamente que no!** – protestó con santa indignación – **admito que de vez en cuando me permito hacer alguna apuestesilla, pero...**

**entonces¿qué es?**

El aristócrata vaciló por un momento, pero luego hundió los hombros al aceptar la derrota.

**voy a perder la casa** – anunció con renuencia – **me desalojan.**

Tommy lo miró con ojos consternados

**¿esta casa, pero... abuelo¿cómo es posible? Es tuya¿no?**

El sacudió la cabeza con pesar

**sólo la tenía alquilada... y el contrato expira el mes próximo.**

Tommy lo miró con horror. Perder la casa ... ¡no, no era posible! Las lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos cuando cientos de recuerdos cruzaron su mente. Y para el vizconde debía ser aun peor.

**¡oh, abuelo!** – se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia él, acuclillándose a su lado y rodeándolo con sus brazos

el viejo le pasó la mano por los cabellos.

**no importo tanto yo** – dijo – **puedo irme a un asilo... ¡pero que será de Fisher y Jenkins?**

**Pero... no pueden lanzarte así nomás. Debe haber alguna ley que te proteja ¿no? – protestó Tommy**

**consulté con mi abogado. No hay nada que pueda yo hacer. Simplemente no tengo el dinero que piden por adquirir el inmueble.**

**¿y cuanto necesitarías?**

**Al menos, ciento veinte mil libras**

Tommy se mordió los labios.

**oh... bien, eso descarta mi primer idea; nunca podría conseguir una hipoteca de tanto dinero. ¿no renovarían el contrato de alquiler?**

**Hice averiguaciones. Ni el banco ni las aseguradoras están dispuestos a prestarse de fiadores en un contrato a largo plazo.**

Tommy contempló el cansado rostro del anciano. No debería afrontar todo esto, no a esa edad. Necesitaba un poco de paz y seguridad.

**debe haber algo que podamos hacer** – expresó ella

**vamos, vamos... no pienses en eso criatura. Tu abuelo sabrá salir delante de alguna manera.**

Tommy rió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

**abuelo... nada de cuentos de hadas¿recuerdas? Tengo veinticuatro años. Sortearemos juntos este temporal. Quizá pueda llegar a algún arreglo con el dueño.**

**¿un arreglo¿concertar un pacto con Eriol Hiragizawa¡nunca!** – exclamó con arrogancia

**¿_Él _es tu casero?**

**Claro. ¿quién otro podría ser? Pacté con su abuelo un contrato de arrendamiento por cincuenta años. Solo por el bien de tu querida abuela... yo no habría aceptado nada de Hiragizawa, pero mi adorada esposa quería permanecer aquí en el pueblo. Era natural, pues había crecido aquí, todos sus amigos vivían aquí. De manera que me tragué mi orgullo. Oh, mi adorada Elizabeth** – alzó los cansados ojos al cielo – **lo único que me alegra es que ella no está aquí; se le rompería el corazón**

Tommy lo abrazó con fuerza

**No te inquietes abuelito. ¿recuerdas lo que siempre me has dicho? No hay mal que por bien no venga**

Esas palabras parecieron reanimar al viejo

**¡es cierto!** – declaró con ojos centellantes – **no dejaremos que un Hiragizawa venza a los Daidouji ¿verdad? Algo surgirá... siempre sucede una cosa que me salva del infortunio**

**por supuesto abuelo – **murmuró Tommy con ternura – **en todo caso, de nada sirve preocuparse esta noche por ello. Ven ¿qué tal si jugamos una partida de ajedrez?**

El abuelo se acostaba temprano y eran apenas las diez de la noche cuando Tommy fue a su habitación: el cuarto que había sido suyo desde que era niña. Era tan confortante y familiar... y ahora Eriol Hiragizawa los iba a despojar de todo eso. Apretó los puños con furia. Aunque el precio del inmueble era una fortuna para ella y su abuelo, para Eriol Hiragizawa debía ser una nadería. Su fortuna había surgido con la ayuda de los Daidouji; favor que fue pagado con una estafa. Era una historia que Tommy supo desde pequeña.

Los Hiragizawa habían sido arrendatarios de los Daidouji por varias generaciones. Las dos familias establecieron lazos amistosos. El abuelo contaba que de joven solía salir de pesca con Giles Hiragizawa. El padre de Giles había pedido prestado al padre del vizconde para ese negocio y la empresa prosperó.

Pero para Edwin Daidouji las cosas resultaron diferentes. Su padre murió cuando el vizconde solo tenía doce años y los albaceas de su herencia tuvieron muy poca idea en materia de inversiones. Cuando Edwin llegó a la mayoría de edad, los impuestos de sucesión casi habían acabado con la herencia. El hizo todo lo posible por reparar el daño, pero para conseguir el capital que requería, tuvo que hipotecar parte de su hacienda... y Bradley Park.

¿y quien podría confiar más que en su cuñado? Era la persona de su más absoluta confianza. Pero Giles Hiragizawa se había vuelto codicioso. Falsificó la firma del abuelo en algunos documentos... Tommy no conocía muy bien los detalles y Edwin nunca logró probarlo. Así que virtualmente perdió todo, y su joven esposa quien nunca pudo recuperarse de la traición de su hermano terminó por suicidarse; se lanzó de un puente.

Y ahora Eriol Hiragizawa iba a echarlo a la calle. Buen, pues no lo haría si ella podía impedirlo, juró Tommy en silencio. Si lograba apoderarse de los documentos falsificados... quizá no probara nada, pero al menos podría amenazarlo con un escándalo público y mala publicidad, lo suficiente para que su abuelo pudiera disfrutar una vida tranquila en los últimos años de su vida.

Se sentó en el banco situado al pie de la ventana, apretándose las rodillas contra el pecho y contemplando el descuidado jardín de su abuelo y, mas allá, el valle. Era una noche Fría y clara, iluminada por la luna y las luces del villorrio respondían con sus destellos a las estrellas en es oscuro cielo. Todo estaba tranquilo en este apacible rincón donde la gente rara vez permanecía despierta después de las diez de la noche. Unos cuantos labriegos estarían en ese momento bebiéndose unos tragos en la taberna, pero acá arriba solo los zorros y las lechuzas estaban despiertos.

Posó su mirada colina arriba, en el sitio donde los oscuros árboles rodeaban la casona. Se enfureció al imaginar a Eriol Hiragizawa sentado, con todo lujo y comodidad, mientras el pobre abuelo se angustiaba ante el prospecto de perder su hogar.

De pronto se le ocurrió una idea absurda. Su primera reacción fue desdeñarla de inmediato, pero volvía con obstinación a su mente y la retaba a hallar algo mejor. Al menos valía la pena intentarlo... después de todo, ella conocía bien la disposición de los terrenos. Consultó su reloj. Era demasiado temprano todavía; tendría que esperar más o menos una hora.

En tanto aguardaba, se cambió de ropa y se puso unos pantalones de dril viejos, una sudadera y, luego de pensarlo bien, se ocultó el pelo bajo un sombrero de paja, para que no la reconocieran en caso de que la viesen. Bajó de puntillas por la escalera y salió al jardín.

El corazón se saltaba de excitación, conforme ascendía por el sendero que la llevaba hacia el muro prohibido de Bradley Park. La hiedra que pendía de la verja no había sido podada en muchos años. Los goznes estaban oxidados y crujieron quejumbrosamente cuando ella abrió, pero estaba muy lejos de la casona y el sonido sería amortiguado por el murmullo del viento. La luz de la luna se filtraba entre las ramas, permitiéndole ver el sendero entre la maleza.

La parte noroeste de La Casona se erguía como a veinte metros de los árboles, pero no había ninguna luz en las ventanas. Haciendo acopio de valor, Tommy se escurrió hasta la casa y miró por la primera ventana. Aunque estaba a oscuras supo que se trataba de la biblioteca. Pero no podía entrar; a través del cristal logró ver el alambre de la alarma contra robos.

Silenciosamente se deslizó hacia la parte trasera de la casa. Un rayo de luz salía entre las costinas a unos pasos de Tommy. Con infinito cuidado, caminó hacia la alta ventana de dos hojas y se asomó al interior. Pudo ver la cabeza de Eriol contra el respaldo de un enorme sillón de cuero. Estaba viendo la televisión.

El salón era un pequeño estudio. El cuarto estaba iluminada por elegantes lámparas estilo _Art Deco _y en la clásica repisa de chimenea de mármol estaba un hermoso reloj antiguo.

De repente el silencio de la noche fue roto por ladridos de perros. Dos esbeltos y elegantes afganos se levantaron de los pies de Eriol y se lanzaron furiosamente hacia la ventana. Tommy vislumbro el rostro de Eriol cuando se volvió hacia la ventana y, sin pensarlo demasiado, corrió hacia el abrigo de los árboles.

Detrás de ella oyó que se abría una ventana, desatando el barullo de la alarma contra robos y un grito feroz le ordenó que se detuviera, pero ella ya estaba entre las primeras ramas. Los perros corrían tras su presa, pero en la densa hojarasca, Tommy corrió. Casi había alcanzado la verja cuando Eriol se le lanzó a los pies y la derrumbó.

La joven se revolvió con furia, mas en vano. Sus esfuerzos sólo sirvieron para revelar a su captor que era una bien formada mujer la que tenía entre sus brazos, en lugar del frágil adolescente que esperaba. Con una exclamación de azoro, la puso de espaldas al suelo, sosteniéndole ambas muñecas sobre la cabeza.

Tommy había perdido el sombrero en su huida y tenía el pelo suelto, brillando con destellos plateados a la luz de la luna. El logró reconocerla y una burlona sonrisa curvó sus labios.

**vaya, vaya. Buenas noches, querida** – se burló – **que agradable sorpresa**

Intentó una vez más desasirse, pero él era demasiado fuerte. Estaba atrapada bajo el peso masculino y dedujo, por el brillo en los claros ojos del aristócrata, que él disfrutaba mucho cada movimiento que ella hacía, de manera que se quedó inmóvil. Jadeaba y el corazón le golpeaba el pecho mientras lo moraba con gesto desafiante.

**así esta mejor** – dijo Eriol cuando notó se rendición. Los perros se echaron, sin dejar de estar alertas. Eriol la observó con satisfacción – **no sabía que los ladrones pudieran ser tan bellos** – dijo con seco humor – **así será un placer ser robado.**

**No seas ridículo** – replicó con aspereza – **saber perfectamente que no soy ninguna ladrona**

**¿no?** – interrogó con helado cinismo - **¿qué eres entonces¿espía?**

A pesar de las circunstancias, ella no pudo evitar una sonora carcajada.

**oh, si** – dijo entre risas –** soy Olga Volga y he venido por los planes de los misiles.**

Para su alivio, Eriol también rió.

**muy bien, entonces... ¿qué haces aquí?**

**Solo... quería ver la casa** – improvisó Tommy – **con frecuencia venía aquí cuando era pequeña. Deseaba saber si algo había cambiado; eso es todo.**

Eriol sacudió la cabeza.

**no es una historia muy verosímil, pero debo admitir que es más creíble suponer que la nieta del doceavo vizconde de Bradley se ha visto reducida a una vulgar ladrona o una espía industrial para ganarse la subsistencia.**

**Bien, entonces... ¿quieres soltarme?** – inquirió la joven, tratando de disfrazar el temblor de su voz

La sonrisa del aristócrata fue insolente, burlona.

**no se si deba hacerlo** – murmuró – **quizá estoy equivocado; tal vez sí eres una ladrona. Probablemente debería entregarte a la policía** – los ojos de la joven se agrandaron, pero la burlona sonrisa le hizo comprender que él intentaba atormentarla – **por otra parte** – prosiguió Eriol – **te atrapé yo, en mis terrenos, de modo que quizá yo mismo deba encargarme de ti. ¿no tengo acaso una especie de derecho de pernada?**

Tommy luchó para controlar el pánico, segura de que cualquier muestra de temor de su parte incitaría más al perverso barón.

**que perfecta estupidez** – protestó – **suéltame en este instante.**

Eriol rió con una risa profunda, gutural.

**pero eres una ladrona tan encantadora** – arguyó con voz aterciopelada – **pero si nada me robaste, quizá yo deba pillarte algo.**

La miró con ojos muy abiertos y sin esperanza mientras se inclinaba hacia ella. Los labios del barón rozaron los de Tommy, estremeciéndola. Instintivamente volvió a resistirse, pero él no estaba dispuesto a soltarla. Su boca se cerró sobre la de ella, sometiendo su resistencia.

Tommy sintió el lánguido movimiento de la lengua invasora, instándola a que abriera los labios a una extraña, embriagadora excitación la invadió. Cedía bajo el implacable asalto a sus sentidos, rindiéndose mientras él exploraba los dulces rincones de su boca. Cuando la soltó, ella rodeo con sus brazos los anchos hombros, amoldándose al firme cuerpo en un estrecho abrazo.

Una oleada de sumisión la inundaba y lo que podría suceder estaba lejos del poder de su imaginación, pero de improvisto el ulular de la sirena de un auto patrulla rasgó el silencio de la noche. Eriol sonrió con ironía; realmente tenía una sonrisa atractiva.

**ah, ha llegado la caballería; que inoportunos. Por desgracia, la alarma contra robos está conectada con la estación de policía. Parece que tendré que dejarte ir, después de todo. Que lástima** – con renuencia se puso de pie y la ayudó a levantarse. Ella retrocedió con cautela – **me encantaría volverte a ver en circunstancias más normales**

la forma en que la miró de pies a cabeza, fue más que elocuente y Tommy dio rienda suelta a su furia.

**puedo asegurarte que el sentimiento no es mutuo** – espetó y, volviéndose sobre sus talones, se encaminó hacia la verja con toda la dignidad que le fue posible. Detrás de ella, la risa del aristócrata era suave y cínica.

A la mañana siguiente, Tommy se había recobrado de su aventura nocturna. Cuando bajó para desayunar con su abuelo, había logrado apartar de su mente la mala noche que pasó, con un par de ojos azules perturbando su sueño.

El abuelo estaba lleno de planes para ese día, que incluían un paseo a Gloucestershine para visitar a un amigo suyo que criaba y alquilaba caballos de carreras.

**¿por qué no me acompañas?** – inquirió – **lo disfrutarás. Tiene unos excelentes pura sangre en sus establos.**

Era otro encantador día soleado. Llegaron a la encantadora granja con sus casas de ladrillo rojo descolorido por la pátina del tiempo. Jenkins condujo el auto directamente hacia el establo, en la parte de atrás. Tommy fue de inmediato a ver a los animales.

Al final de la hilera de casillas estaba una hermosa yegua gris. Tommy alargó una mano y el animal se dejó acariciar la nariz.

**eres una chica preciosa** – comentó la joven y la yegua alzó la cabeza con orgullo.

**¡ah! Veo que ya conociste a la Dama de Daidouji** – dijo una voz con leve acento irlandés detrás de Tommy. Se volvió de inmediato. Un hombre de cabellos negros, vestido con una costosa chamarra de piel, se había aproximado a ella. Tendría poco más de treinta años de edad y era de estatura mediana, con un rostro anguloso e inteligente y ojos negros penetrantes y vivos; algo que en su actitud hizo pensar a Tommy que podría tratarse de un corredor de apuestas.

**Soy Touya Kinomoto** – dijo el desconocido –** bienvenida a mis establos.**

**Oh, gracias** – a Tommy no le gustaba del todo la forma en que el hombre la miraba; parecía evaluarla como si se tratara de una yegua puesta en venta – **me da gusto conocerlo** – agregó con tono formal y volvió hacia la casilla de la yegua.

**Es un precioso ejemplar¿no le parece?** – comentó Kinomoto, ignorando la actitud fría de la joven.

**No sabía que mi abuela tuviera caballos aquí** – comentó Tommy

**En la actualidad la Dama de Daidouji es propiedad del sindicato** – explicó Kinomoto – **su abuelo solo posee una pata, más o menos** – sonrió antes su propio chiste – **pero cuando se trató de darle un nombre, el de la Dama de Daidouji nos pareció apropiado. Un bello apelativo para un hermoso animal.**

Tommy casi pudo sentir otra vez los ojos del hombre posados en ella, haciendo que la piel se le erizara.

**¿en donde están los otros caballos?** – preguntó

**galopando. ¿le gustaría montar uno e ir a ver? Puedo hacer que le ensillen una buena yegua.**

Tommy vaciló. Sería agradable volver a montar, hacía años que no cabalgaba.

**gracias** – accedió, inclinando la cabeza. Touya le puso una mano en el codo y ella se tensó, dirigiéndole una mirada de advertencia. El hombre retrocedió de inmediato, aunque había en su sonrisa cierta arrogancia que a la joven no le gustó.

Uno de los mozos de cuadra le llevó una preciosa yegua color castaño, de muy apacible carácter.

Habría sido una muy agradable cabalgata de no haber sido por la presencia de Touya Kinomoto a su lado.

**su abuelo me ha contado que usted solía cabalgar mucho.**

**Cuando era más joven** – contestó Tommy, sin mirarlo

**Ah, si, pero todavía monta bien** - comentó él, volviendo a someterla a su insolente escrutinio –** tiene buen trasero y hostigó a su montura.**

Esa sonrisa burlona estuvo toda la tarde allí, cuanto más altiva se comportaba Tommy, más sonreía él. Observaron a los caballos de carreras trotar por el prado.

**¿tiene usted interés en las carretas como su abuelo?** – preguntó el criador mientras regresaban a los establos

**no en particular**

**entonces debería venir conmigo a una de las reuniones de criadores. Lo disfrutaría, estoy seguro.**

**Quizá **– concedió ella sin convicción. Descendió de la yegua y fue a palmearle la nariz – **lindo animal**

El abuelo estaba en su elemento charlando con los mozos de cuadra que cepillaban los caballos. Tommy sonrió para sí; era agradable verlo feliz.

**bien¿tuviste una tarde placentera?** – quiso saber el vizconde

**sí, gracias**

**excelente, excelente. Pero temo que ya es hora de regresar a casa.**

Touya Kinomoto los acompañó al auto y sostuvo la puerta abierta para que la joven entrara

**lamento que tengan que irse ya** –dijo - **¿quizá podríamos cenar juntos una de estas noches?**

**Gracias, pero sólo estaré en casa de mi abuelo por unas semanas y quiero pasar con él la mayor parte del tiempo** – la joven ofreció la mano con fría cortesía. – **buenas noches señor Kinomoto.**

Otra vez apareció esa mirada evaluadora y esa sonrisa complacida.

**buenas noches señorita Daidouji. Esperaré con ansia nuestro próximo encuentro.**

La sonrisa de Tommy fue helada.

**me alegra que te hayas llevado bien con Touya** – comentó Edwin Daidouji de regreso a casa – **tenía esperanzas de que se entendieran.**

**¿en serio? **– Tommy quedó un poco sorprendida por esas palabras. Habría supuesto que el criador de caballos no sería el tipo de persona que su abuelo consideraría un amigo; por lo regular era más selectivo. Pero si Edwin disfrutaba de su compañía, ella trataría de tolerar sus maneras insolentes. Después de todo, no lo vería demasiado, incluso si renunciaba a su empleo para volver a casa definitivamente.

**otra llamada telefónica, señorita Tommy** – el tono de Jenkins era solemne, aunque en sus ojos había cierto brillo curioso.

Tommy alzó la vista del tablero de ajedrez, donde jugaba una partida con su abuelo.

**¿quién habla?-** preguntó

**el señor Yukito, creo.**

**¡oh magnífico! No tardaré ni un minuto, abuelo. No muevas las piezas mientras tanto ¿eh?** – bromeo

**¡nunca hago trampas!**

Tommy fue al corredor y tomó el teléfono.

**¿Yukito? Hola ¿cómo estás? Me encanta escucharte**

**¿qué tal está Nueva York?**

Ella rió

**oh, muy tranquilo** – respondió con ironía

**¿cuánto tiempo permanecerás en Inglaterra?**- quiso saber Yukito

**no estoy segura. Quizá me quede para siempre**

**¿de verdad¡magnífico! Escucha¿qué harás mañana por la noche?**

Tommy titubeó. Muy pronto corrió la noticia de que ella estaba de regreso en el pueblo y había recibido muchas invitaciones de viejos amigos. Rechazó casi todas; después de todo, vino a casa para estar con su abuelo. Pero Yukito fue su amigo favorito cuando era adolescente.

**¿te gustaría ir a una fiesta?** – continuó él – **nada demasiado formal y conocer a la mayoría de gente que asistirá. Es en La Casona**

¡La Casona! Tommy apretó con fuerza el auricular. Había buscado alguna forma de entrar allí para conseguir los documentos falsificados y ahora recibía la oportunidad en bandeja de plata.

**¡oh, claro!** – dijo – **me encantaría ir, gracias Yukito**

**¡bravo! Pasaré por ti a las ocho y media¿de acuerdo?**

**De acuerdo**

Tommy colgó el auricular y lo miró pensativa ¡la oportunidad perfecta!.

**¡Tommy¡te veo sensacional!**

Ella rió mientras descendía por la escalera.

**tu también. Me alegro de no haberte creído cuando dijiste que no era nada formal** – Yukito estaba muy elegante con su inmaculado traje de etiqueta negro. Era un joven muy apuesto y Tommy se alegró de tenerlo como compañero cuando entrara en la cueva del león.

Por supuesto había llevado consigo un traje de noche, para una ocasión como ésta. Era uno de sus favoritos, un vestido largo, negro, de un estilo sensacional.

Se había peinado con elegante sencillez y puesto sólo una cadena alrededor del cuello y dos pendientes minúsculos.

Yukito sonrió con orgullo mientras la escoltaba hasta el coche.

**todo mundo va a estar celoso de mí esta noche** – dijo – **opacarás a todas las demás mujeres.**

El trayecto hasta las sólidas verjas de Bradley Park era corto. Los arbolillos que bordeaban parte del sendero estaba en plena floración, salpicando con sus tonos malva y el verde intenso de las hojas. Luego los árboles desaparecieron y la pareja de visitantes pudo ver La Casona con claridad. Tommy la contempló con admiración. Era en realidad la casa más hermosa que hubiera visto jamás.

Los neumáticos hicieron crujir la grava del sendero cuando el auto se detuvo junto a una larga hilera de automóviles lujosos. Yukito se apresuró a abrir la puerta de su acompañante y ella posó la mano sobre su brazo mientras ascendían por los amplios escalones de piedra que llevaba al pórtico.

* * *

Continuará...

Serena

Diosa de Dioses

zashi18

2Miru

yuzu

la loka 69

Hola! Como lo prometí ya actualicé y estoy a la mitad de otros así que solo esperen y... sobre Touya Kinomoto y Yukito ¿cuál creen que será el segundo pretendiente? Bueno hasta la próxima chao.!

Por cierto gracias por los reviews y recuerden:

Dejen Reviews!


	3. La Fiesta

Capítulo 3

Era la primera vez que Tomoyo veía, de aquella manera legítima, el interior de la mansión y no pudo evitar su asombro y admiración. El vestíbulo tenía proporciones clásicas. El suelo era de mármol y las paredes estaban cubiertas de un papel tapiz de exquisito diseño y suaves colores. Un candil de cristal cortado pendía del alto techo.

El joven mayordomo los recibió con extremada cortesía, invitándolos a pasar al gran salón,. Tommy se detuvo en el umbral, mirando a su alrededor con encanto. Rea una habitación majestuosa, y ocupaba la parte principal de la construcción.

Tomoyo reconoció varias pinturas valiosas en las paredes, pero una en particular captó su atención. Era el retrato de un caballero con peluca empolvada y corbatín de encaje. Se parecía mucho a su abuelo. Sin duda se trataba de uno de los ancestros de los Daidouji; quizá el primer vizconde.

De improviso, una voz conocida irrumpió en sus pensamientos. Eriol no había notado aun su llegada, estaba medio vuelto hacia otra parte, charlando con alguien y por un momento, Tomoyo pudo observarlo con detalle. Era un poco más alto que la mayoría de los caballeros reunidos en el salón y aunque llevaba el mismo tipo de ropa que los demás, por alguna extraña razón parecía distinguirse entre los asistentes.

Yukito la volvió a tomar del brazo y la condujo adelante. Eriol alzó la cabeza ante la llegada de la joven y su rostro se iluminó por la sorpresa de verla.

**supongo que tengo que presentarlos –** dijo Yukito con inocencia

**en absoluto** – respondió el barón con su sonrisa de hechicero. Ofreció a Tomoyo su mano **– buenas noches señorita Daidouji .**

En el silencio tenso que siguió, Tomoyo sintió que los ojos de los invitados se posaban en ella. Todos parecían haber percibido la súbita tensión que había en el aire. Ella se mantuvo erguida, aunque su corazón latía con tal fuerza que casi se sintió desfallecer.

Con renuencia, estrechó la mano del anfitrión.

**buenas noches, Sir Eriol.**

Un estremecimientos la recorrió al tocar los fuertes dedos del caballero.

**no esperaba que accedieras tan pronto a mis deseos** – murmuró él, solo para los oídos de la joven, Tommy se sintió atrapada en una especie de sueño.

**Pues... ¿qué tal si te sirvo una copa, Tommy?** – intervino Yukito, con cierto enfado en la voz. El encanto se rompió. Eriol soltó a Tommy y ella sintió que temblaba por dentro mientras su amigo la llevaba aparte. La miró con ceño levemente adusto **- ¿de que se trata todo esto?**

Tommy lo miró con aire inocente.

**¿qué?**

**Esto de tú y Hiragizawa. Ni siquiera sabía que lo conocieras bien.**

Ella alzó los hombros.

**oh, los Hiragizawa y los Daidouji nunca se han llevado bien** – explicó con ligereza –** es una vieja reyerta familiar.**

**¿reyerta familiar? Quien lo hubiera creído **– comentó Yukito con ironía y escepticismo.

Tommy fue salvada de la necesidad de replicar, gracias a un viejo amigo que la tomó del brazo.

**¡Tommy! ¡hace años que no te veía! ¿cómo has estado?**

Era una fiesta animada y Tommy pronto comenzó a disfrutarla. Muchos de los invitados eran antiguos conocidos y resultaba agradable charlar y ponerse al día de los chismes locales. Pero todo el tiempo pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo a Eriol, flirteando con una serie de hermosas damas.

Conforme la noche avanzaba, algunas personas comenzaron a salir a la terraza. La luna brillaba como una hoja de plata en el estanque ornamental, donde dos hermosos cisnes se deslizaban majestuosos. Era una escena cautivadora. Inconscientemente Tommy se apartó del grupo que charlaba, yendo a beber se champaña a la orilla del agua. Adivinó, sin volverse, que era Eriol quien había venido a pararse detrás de ella.

**bienvenida a Bradley Park –** murmuró él con un dejo de humor en su voz – **me alegro que descidieras visitarme otra vez.**

Tomoyo mantuvo la mirada fija en los cisnes.

**es... es una hermosa mansión** – logró murmurar

**si. Tus ancestros tenían muy buen gusto**

Ella lo miró de soslayo y con frialdad.

**vi que hay un retrato de uno de ellos en la sala de recepción** – comentó

ah, sí. El primer vizconde. Un verdadero bribón, tengo entendido – los claros ojos del barón la hostigaban – **era un soldado raso que se fue abriendo camino a base de artimañas, hasta convertirse en amigo de Carlos II, quien le concedió el título y una rica novia.**

**Pareces saber mucho de mi familia –** comentó con sequedad.

**Por supuesto. Tengo gran interés en la historia de mi casa.**

La estaba provocando y a ella le resultó difícil no caer en el garlito. Con esfuerzo, logró esbozar una sonrisa plácida.

**¿sí?-** ronroneó con helado sarcasmo- **que lástima que no puedas borrar el escudo de los Daidouji de la decoración y poner el tuyo. ¿qué clase de emblemas podrían ser: ¿un tenedor y un abrelatas?**

Eriol rió con suavidad.

**¡que espléndida arrogancia!** – comentó – **eres una Daidouji hasta el tuétano, querida.**

**Y a mucho orgullo – **respondió y con un gesto altivo y majestuoso se alejó de él.

La noche transcurría demasiado rápido. Tommy no había olvidado su propósito inicial, pero no era fácil hallar la oportunidad de escabullirse y explorar. Yukito permanecía todo el tiempo a su lado y estaba rodeada de amigos. Daba tragos cortos al champaña y se enfrascó en charlas animadas, ocultando con su sonrisa todas sus emociones.

Por fin el reloj de pared marcó las doce de la noche. Algunos de los invitados comenzaron a despedirse, pero muchos permanecieron y el salón de billar adjunto se convirtió en el centro de atención.

**¿te gustaría entrar a ver una partida?** – preguntó Yukito cuando pasaron ante la puerta abierta.

**Claro –** accedió Tomoyo, fingiendo indiferencia. Eriol estaba a la mesa. Se había despojado de su chaqueta y corbata y tenía desabotonada la camisa, mostrando apenas algunos vellos negros e hirsutos. Mientras observaba con ojo experto la posición de las bolas de la mesa, parecía un rey de la carambola.

Tommy trató de fundirse en las sombras, lejos de la luz que inundaba la mesa de terciopelo verde, pero no pudo apartar los ojos de él. Eriol había dejado su copa sobre la baranda y apretaba el cigarrillo entre los dientes en tanto se aprestaba a realizar su jugada.

Tomoyo no conocía bien el juego, pero el murmullo de aprobación de los concurrentes le hizo saber que la tirada había sido magnífica. Eriol alzó la mirada y clavó los ojos en la chica, sonriendo malévolamente. Ella apartó la inmediato la mirada.

Era un juego tenso, que absorbía el interés de todos. Tommy no podía esperar una mejor oportunidad para hurgar en la casa. Yukito apenas asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza cuando ella le dijo que la excusara un momento. Tomoyo se deslizó hacia fuera como una sombra.

Salió al corredor que atravesaba el ala este de la casa. Permaneció allí por un momento, tratando de recobrar el aplomo. A la derecha estaba el pequeño estudio donde había visto a Eriol en su visita anterior; a su izquierda el vestíbulo, y más allá la oficina de Eriol, pero todavía había algunas personas al final del corredor. Debía haber otra entrada a la oficina a través de la biblioteca que estaba frente a ella. Empujó la puerta con suavidad.

No había nadie allí. Encendió la luz, cerró la puerta con precaución y miró a su alrededor. Era un cuarto amplio y los muros estaban cubiertos de anaqueles con libros; el exótico y picante olor de las cubiertas de cuero y la madera de los paneles impregnaba el ambiente. Había allí una atmósfera de quietud y recogimiento, solo rota por el tic tac del reloj de pared.

Tal como lo supuso, había otra puerta que comunicaba con oficina. La joven atravesó el cuarto y giró el picaporte. Estaba cerrada con llave. Maldiciendo en voz baja, retrocedió. Volvió con presteza a la puerta que daba al corredor, pero cuando estaba a pinto de abrirla oyó voces afuera. Tendría que esperar un momento, no quería toparse con nadie.

Volvió a mirar a su alrededor. Además de libros, en los anaqueles había exquisitas piezas de porcelana china. La que más llamó su atención fue la de una esbelta joven, vestida solo con un vestigio de tela y con los ojos pudorosamente entornados.

La delicadeza del trabajo la hizo pensar en Falconet. Tomó la figura con cuidado y la volvió de cabeza. En efecto, en la base estaba impresa la marca de la fábrica de Sèvres. Sin embargo...

**vaya, vaya. Olga de Volga otra vez ¿eh?**

Tommy se volvió de inmediato y casi soltó la figura. Eriol había entrado silenciosamente en la biblioteca. Cerró la puerta y sonrió con burlón regocijo, aunque había en sus ojos un brillo ominoso que la hizo estremecerse.

**discúlpame –** agregó él, sometiéndola a un escrutinio descarado – **pero ¿dónde pensabas guardar eso? Creo que sería un poco difícil ocultarla bajo ese vestido.**

El corazón le golpeaba el pecho a la joven y respiraba con dificultad, como su de verdad hubiese sido pillada en el acto de robar algo, mas alzó la barbilla en altivo desafío.

**no soy ninguna ladrona** – protestó

**¿no?**

El retintín de burla de su voz la hizo palidecer de ira.

**y si lo fuera, no me molestaría en robar una falsificación** – replicó

Eriol alzó las cejas con divertido asombro.

**¿falsificación? ¿esa preciosa pieza de Sèvres?**

**No es Sèvres** – aseveró, entregándole la figura – **sino una muy buena copia**

Eriol giró la estatuilla en sus manos .

**¿cómo lo sabes?**

Tommy vaciló, buscando las razones para su intuitiva reacción.

**el modelado es excelente, sin duda de Falconet porque el material es porcelana de pasta dura y la fábrica de Sèvres no la usó si no hasta mil setecientos setenta y nueve. Falconet dejó Francia en mil setecientos setenta y seis.**

Eriol frunció el entrecejo, pero no desdeñó la opinión de la joven.

**sabes de antigüedades** – murmuró

**ya lo creo**

**y... ¿si te dijera que la autenticidad de esta pieza fue certificada por expertos?**

Tommy titubeó por un instante.

**diría que... quizá que esos peritos estaban cansados.**

Eriol rió; una risa profunda, gutural, pastosa y muy masculina.

**no sería la primera vez. La compré en una subasta hace varios años y acepté la palabra de los vendedores de que era autentica. Quizá debería llevarla a Sotheby's**

La volvió a someter a un irónico escrutinio.

**bien **- agregó - **¿se puede saber a que viniste aquí?**

Tommy sintió que el rubor le quemaba las mejillas.

**lo siento, quería estar un momento en paz y no pude resistir la tentación de explorar tu biblioteca** – explicó con la esperanza de que él no notara el temblor en su voz.

**Entonces, por favor, permíteme que te sirva de guía**. – ofreció con voz sedosa

Tommy lo miró con indignación.

**¿todavía crees que voy a robar algo?**

**No estoy seguro** – la miró con burla **.- ¿tu?**

**¿cuántas veces debo decirte que no soy ladrona? ¿quieres que te muestre mis referencias personales?**

Eriol volvió a sonreír.

**no creo que sea necesario. Vamos, empezaste tu visita en uno de los mejores cuartos. ¿has mirado el bargueño chino?**

Tommy estuvo a punto de replicarle con aspereza y regresar al lado de Yukito, pero esta oportunidad era perfecta para echar una buena ojeada a la casa, sin levantar sospechas.

De manera que lo siguió hasta el otro extremo del cuarto. El bargueño era en realidad fascinante. Las puertas estaban decoradas exquisitamente con imágenes de nubes y dragones sobre un fondo negro esmaltado.

**precioso **– dijo ella casi con reverencia

**¿de que época piensas que es?** – preguntó él, con tono de reto.

**No se... quizá alrededor de mil setecientos ochenta, ¿no?**

**Magnífico. Es de mil setecientos setenta. En una pieza muy rara, tuve sierte al adquirirla.**

Tomoyo miró el cuarto.

**tienes muy bellas piezas aquí** – comentó

**si, soy un ferviente admirador de todo lo bello**

De repente Tomoyo notó que se le aceleraba el ritmo del corazón; Eriol la miraba otra vez con esos ojos hipnóticos y casi se sintió cautivada.

Los dedos del barón se deslizaron suavemente por su brazo.

**como tú, por ejemplo**

**yo no soy pieza de colección** – protestó la joven, con voz trémula

Eriol le puso una mano bajo la barbilla y ella alzó la cara hacia él.

**pero eso no quita que seas hermosa.**

Su mano se deslizó inexorable para rodearle la noca y atraerla hacia él. Inclinó la cabeza y ella sintió su tibio aliento abanicarle la mejilla. Tommy lo miró en una especie de trance. Pronto los firmes labios de Sir Eriol se osaron en los de ella.

La boca del aristócrata se cerró sobre la de Tomoyo, cálida y sensual, incitándola a responder y ella no pudo resistirse. La lengua de él serpenteó en los rincones secretos de su boca, aturdiendo a la joven y obligándola a tomarse de los firmes brazos , para no caer.

Las manos de Eriol se deslizaron a lo largo de su espalda, ciñéndole el cuerpo contra el de él. Una oleada de calor la envolvió, derritiendo sus huesos. Extraños anhelos crepitaban en el alma de Tomoyo. Esto era algo que nunca había experimentado y no sabía como detenerlo, mientras él le acariciaba el cuerpo con lenta y tibia sensualidad.

Un estremecimiento la recorrió cuando sintió la punta de la lengua de Eriol explorándole el lóbulo de la oreja, y sus largos y diestros dedos le acariciaron los senos. La sangre se agolpó en sus venas y sintió que todo giraba mientras susurraba el nombre de Eriol.

El alzó la cara por un momento y la miró a los ojos.

**muy hermosa** – murmuró con voz suave.

Volvió a reclamar su boca, y Tomoyo se hundía en un marasmo de placer y sensualidad cuando una exclamación ahogada la sacó de su estupor.

**¿qué diantres?...**

**lo siento, Yukito** – se disculpó Eriol de inmediato **– pero en realidad es tu culpa. Si traes a una mujer tan bella, debes mantenerla vigilada, ¿sabes?**

Pero Yukito no se apaciguaba tan fácilmente.

**debería romperte la cara** – masculló

una sonrisa burlona curvó los labios del anfitrión.

**por favor, no lo hagas** – suplicó con ironía – **vamos, Yukito, no riñamos por algo así**

Yukito se volvió hacia Tommy, con expresión ofendida y ella se mordió el labio avergonzada.

**lo... siento** – murmuró

**más vale que te lleve a casa** – rugió Yukito

ella ni siquiera pudo mirar a Eriol cuando su amigo la tomó del brazo y la llevó al corredor. Había invitados todavía en el vestíbulo y Tommy sintió que el rubor le quemaba las mejillas cuando ellos se volvieron a mirarlos con descarada curiosidad. Fue un alivio llegar al auto, pues sus piernas ya casi no la sostenían. Se reclinó contra el respaldo del asiento y cerró los ojos.

**bien, espero que estés satisfecha** – expresó Yukito mientras se acomodaba frente al volante – **me has puesto en ridículo**

**Yukito, lo lamentó **– murmuró Tomoyo

**¡y para colmo, nada menos que con Hiragizawa! Como si no conocieras su reputación. Pensé que tendrías más sensatez**

**escucha, Yukito, ya me disculpé...**

**a mi no me has dejado ni siquiera llegar a primera; sin embargo, si no entro a tiempo, ¡él había anotado la carrera!**

Tommy se indignó.

**Yukito, y me disculpé por haberte puesto en ridículo. Pero francamente no es asunto tuyo si me dejo besar por quien se me dé la gana.**

**¿besar?** – explotó - **¡casi estaba haciéndote el amor! ¡vaya rencilla familiar tan especial!**

De repente se sintió muy fatigada.

**por favor, Yukito. No discutamos** – suplicó – **solo llévame a casa**

él aceleró con furia, haciendo que los neumáticos rechinaran en el sendero. Condujo a toda velocidad y Tommy se alegró de que el trayecto fuera corto. Yukito detuvo el auto con un frenón abrupto, y bajó para abrirle la puerta a su acompañante.

Ella le ofreció la mano.

**buenas noches Yukito. Y por favor, perdóname por lo de esta noche. Me comporté muy mal contigo.**

El sonrió con renuencia.

**lo único que me interesa es que no te dejes engatusar por un tipo como Eriol Hiragizawa. Vales demasiado para convertirte en una más de sus conquistas.**

Tommy le devolvió la sonrisa.

**gracias, pero no necesitas preocuparte, ¿sabes? Solo... me tomó por sorpresa esta noche. Te aseguro que no volverá a suceder.**

**Eso espero**- Yukito le tomó la mano y de repente parecía un niño - **¿puedo darte un beso de buenas noches? **– suplicó

Ella asintió. La tomó entre sus brazos y la besó. Lo había bien, pero su beso era como un arroyo plácido en comparación con el torrente de Eriol Hiragizawa.

Después de un rato la soltó.

**bien... buenas noches** – murmuró

**buenas noches, Yukito**

Una vez en la seguridad de su cuarto, Tommy se miró al espejo. Estaba peor de lo que imaginó, tenía los cabellos revueltos y su boca mostraba la apariencia de un fruto suave que había sido magullado. Se llevó un dedo a los labios, recordando...

Luego sacudió la cabeza para apartar los peligrosos pensamientos y se quitó el vestido. Se lavó y se cepilló la cabellera, para más tarde ponerse su camisón y meterse a la cama. Mas no pudo dormir, a pesar de su cansancio. Su mente volvía una y otra vez a esa escena en la biblioteca. Eras tontas fantasías de su infancia habían cobrado vida; la linda princesa y el pérfido barón.

**ah buenos días, señorita Daidouji.**

Tomoyo vaciló en el umbral del desayunador. Después de una noche en duermevela, la última persona que hubiera querido ver en la mañana siguiente era a Touya Kinomoto. Sus innatas buenas maneras respondieron a la situación.

**buenos días señor Kinomoto. No sabía que estaba usted aquí** – dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa y se servía un vaso con sumo de naranja.

**Llegué anoche, para hacerle compañía a su abuelo ya que usted iba a salir. ¿qué tal estuvo su fiesta?**

**Muy agradable, gracias** – respondió con cortesía – **encontré allí a muchos amigos que no había visto desde hacía tiempo.**

**Es conveniente, sin duda, moverse en ese círculo social** – comentó Touya - **¿qué diantres hace su mayordomo?** – preguntó luego con irritación – **hace como cinco minutos que toqué la campanilla**

**Temo que los domingos no hay quien nos haga el desayuno señor Kinomoto** – explicó Tomoyo – **Jenkins y Fishy tienen la mañana libre. ¿quiere que le prepare unas tostadas?**

Tommy metió las rebanadas de pan al tostador y se volvió hacia Kinomoto.

**su abuelo me contó que es una excelente cocinera.**

Tomoyo sonrió.

**¿sí?**

**En realidad, me ha hablado mucho de usted**

**Puras cosas buenas, espero** – bromeó ella

**Por supuesto. Y ahora que la he conocido, me doy cuenta de que todo es verdad**

Tommy logró sonreír débilmente. El tono congraciador del hombre comenzaba a irritarla. Y tampoco le gustaba la forma en que la miraba.

**estimo mucho al vizconde** – prosiguió Touya – **me apena verlo en la situación actual, quisiera ayudarlo.**

Tomoyo lo miró con asombro; nunca habría imaginado que su abuelo le confiara sus desgracias financieras a alguien.

**pues, gracias –** dijo con voz incierta –** pero no creo... es decir, a él no le gustaría aceptar dinero de un amigo**

una sonrisa complacida cruzó el rostro de Kinomoto.

**bueno, de un amigo quizá no... pero si me convirtiera en parte de la familia...**

Ella frunció el entrecejo, confusa.

**¿parte de la familia?**

**Claro. Ah, supongo que esto ha surgido muy improviso, pero usted parece una mujer inteligente. Tómelo como una proposición de negocios, si quiere.**

Lo miró con creciente alarma.

**¿qué... proposición?**

Kinomoto rió de buena gana.

**oh, mis intenciones son honorables, le aseguro** – declaró con tono ufano **– lo que tengo en mente es matrimonio.**

**Continuará...**

Hola! Bien aquí estoy de nuevo a primeros de Enero! Ahora gracias a:

Serena y a Tomoyo, valla me alegra que en verdad les guste tanto! Muchas gracias.

Ahora creo que la historia pasará a ser otra categoría puesto que las cosas como se ven en este capítulo están subiendo algo de tono, así que ya estan advertidos.

Hasta luego.

¡¡Dejen Reviews!


	4. La Cena

**Capítulo 4**

Tomoyo miró a Touya Kinomoto con estupor e incredulidad.

**¿piensa que me _casaré_ con usted?** – dijo casi sin aliento.

**Por supuesto. Usted es la clase de esposa que he buscado; aristócrata, bella e inteligente.**

**¡debe estar loco!**

La ira brilló en los ojos de Kinomoto, pero mantuvo estricto control.

**en absoluto** – declaró con voz seca –** estoy dispuesto a comprarle la casa como regalo de boda.**

De repente Tommy percibió un olor quemado y volvió para ver si la tostadora se había atascado.

**¡oh!** – el pequeño accidente le proporcionó una distracción muy conveniente. Afanándose en reparar el aparato, fingió que nada había pasado -. **Lo siento, le tostaré otras rebanadas. Iré por el pan. No tardare ni un minuto**

Su abuelo estaba a la mesa del desayunador cuando ella regresó.

**ah, Tommy, querida** – dijo Edwin con una sonrisa luminosa **- ¿qué te parece? Touya nos ha invitado a ir a Cheltenham por algunos días**

**¿sí? –** Tommy dirigió una mirada cautelosa a Kinomoto, pero la expresión de este era apacible.

**Hay dos días de carreras de caballos de Chepstow** – prosiguió el abuelo

Tomoyo le sonrió con ternura.

**pues ve tú, abuelito. A mi no me gustan las carreras.**

**¿cómo sabe?** – intervino Touya Kinomoto. - **¿por qué no viene con nosotros?**

**No, gracias –** insistió Tomoyo con aspereza y el vizconde alzó la cabeza para mirarla, sorprendido por su tono. Ella se ruborizó ligeramente y volvió su atención a la tostadora – **ahora veamos si puedo preparar el desayuno sin prender fuego en la casa.**

No se dijo mas al respecto a la invitación de Touya Kinomoto sino hasta después del desayuno; el hombre ya se había marchado.

**dices que viniste a estar conmigo** – comentó el anciano en tono de reproche **– pero ni siquiera quieres acompañarme a Cheltenham.**

**Solo irás por un par de días –** arguyó Tommy

**¿y eso que? Pareces olvidar que soy un viejo. Incluso unos cuantos días a mi edad...**

Tomoyo rió de buena gana.

**¡oh, abuelito! Si realmente creer estar al borde de enfrentarte al creador, ¿crees que deberías pasar unos días en las carreras?**

Edwin se levantó, indignado.

**vaya, si vas a burlarte de mi...**

**abuelo, nunca te había visto tan saludable. Ve y diviértete. Tenemos mucho tiempo para estar juntos.**

**¿mucho? –** un brillo de esperanza asomó sus ojos **- ¿quieres decir que no regresarás a Nueva York?**

**Eso mismo – **Tommy lo abrazó con fuerza – **me quedaré aquí. Ya verñe que hago para conseguir empleo, mas pensaré en eso después. Tengo algunos ahorros, de modo que me las arreglaré por algún tiempo. Lo primero que haré el lunes serña ir a ver al abogado para hablar sobre el contrato de arrendamiento. Debe haber alguna forma de solucionar esto.**

**Por supuesto que la habrá – **asintió el viejo, sonriendo con beneplácito **– en un par de meses, recordaremos todo esto y nos reiremos.**

Era un hermoso día de primavera. Después de despedir a su abuelo, Tommy paseó por el jardín. La hierba estaba crecida y los arbustos sin podar.

Mientras tuviera tiempo, procuraría hacer algo para mejorar el aspecto de jardín. Encontró una carretilla y unas tijeras de jardinero en el cobertizo, y se entregó con entusiasmo a la tarea.

Había algo satisfactorio en recortar las ramas de los rosales y arrancar las malas hierbas. Eso parecía apaciguar el torbellino de emociones que los vividos recuerdos de la noche anterior despertaban en ella.

Estaba inclinada hacia delante tratando de alcanzar una rama baja, cuando una conocida voz dijo con tono despreocupado:

**que hermosa vista**

Tommy se enderezó de inmediato y se volvió para ver a Eriol, quien sonreía con desparpajo, parado junto a la cerca. Tommy lo miró con furia, pero él sonrió de manera cautivadora.

**me encantan los jardines naturales –** declaró el barón con formal cortesía.

**Buenos días Eriol -** dijo haciendo un fiero esfuerzo por recuperar el aplomo **– si has venido a ver a mi abuelo, lamento decirte que acaba de irse...**

**No vine a verlo a él –** declaró **– si no a ti**

**¿a mi?**

**¿debes de ser tan formal esta mañana?** – inquirió – **creí que después de lo de anoche...**

**si fueras un caballero** – replicó Tomoyo en tono acre – **no hablarías de lo de anoche**

**entonces no soy un caballero, por lo visto**

**si lo fueras, aquello no habría sucedido**

**ah, entonces de cuanto placer se pierden los caballeros**

**¡para mi no fue eso!**

Eriol alzó una ceja con asombro fingido.

**¿no? Yo tuve la impresión de que lo estabas disfrutando tanto como yo**

**pues no. Y lo que es más, creo que eres el hombre más engreído y arrogante que haya conocido jamás**

**¿de verdad? –** dijo él imperturbable – **me alegra haber provocado tan fuerte impresión.**

Tommy aspiró profundo, pugnando por controlarse. Se volvió al rosal y comenzó a cortar algunas de las ramas más bajas.

**si has venido a disculparte, estoy dispuesta a olvidar el asunto** – señaló con dificultad

Eriol rió con suavidad.

**¿en serio? Pues yo no; en realidad, me gustaría volver a hacerlo**

era difícil pensar teniéndolo tan cerca. Se aparto cautelosamente de él, mientras en su cabeza bullían un sin fin de interrogantes. ¿Debería mencionar ahora el tema de arrendamiento? No, quizá sería mejor esperar hasta que hablara con el abogado, para conocer todos los detalles. Eriol no era una persona con la que pudiera negociar con facilidad.

**¿sabes que es la tercera vez que podas esa misma rama?** – inquirió el barón en tono sedoso.

Con un esfuerzo, ella recobró el aplomo y alzó los ojos hacia él.

**Eriol ¿qué quieres?** – preguntó con un leve temblor en la voz

**Solo el placer de tu compañía parea cenar esta noche** – expresó al ofrecerle su devastadora sonrisa

Tommy titubeó. ¿Cenar con él? Era peligroso, y sin embargo... después de tomo, ¿qué le podría hacer? Si era cautelosa y conservaba la cordura, tal vez podría descubrir en dónde guardaba esos documentos. Siempre que mantuviera la cordura.

Bajó la mirada con aire ofendido.

**aun no te has disculpado por lo que sucedió anoche**

**se me disculpo ¿me aceptarás?**

**Lo pensaré**

**En ese caso, me disculpo sin reservas –** externo de inmediato.

Tommy le dirigió una mirada suspicaz bajo las pestañas entornadas. No había el menor remordimiento en su sonrisa.

**disculpa aceptada** – murmuró con un asomo de sonrisa temblando en sus labios

**gracias. Entonces, pasaré por ti a eso de las ocho de esta noche, ¿de acuerdo?**

Tomoyo asintió y el se despidió con una exagerada reverencia. Lo miró alejarse y luego se llevó las manos a las mejillas.

¿qué había hecho? Era una locura arriesgarse así, con alguien de la reputación de Eriol Hiragizawa... sin embargo, si resultaba...

Era difícil decidir que usar. No podía volver a ponerse el vestido negro; aparte de todo lo demás, estaba demasiado arrugado. Fue Fishy quien llegó con la solución.

**¿por qué no buscas en uno de los baúles de tu abuela?** – sugirió – **están de moda otra vez esos vestidos antiguos.**

**¡claro! **– exclamó Tommy – **hace siglos que no veo esos arcones ¿recuerdas que solía vestirme con sus ropas cuando era pequeña?**

**Si –** sonrió con ternura – **y recuerdo que una vez te caíste por andar con los zapatos de tu madre.**

Tomoyo rió

**bien, voy a buscar ahora mismo ¿me acompañas?**

Fishy sacudió la cabeza.

**no, ya no soporto esa escalera. Tu buscas algo y lo bajas para que lo vea.**

Tomoyo buscó entre las ropas olorosas a lavanda y por fin halló algo de su gusto.

Entusiasta, bajó a su habitación y se quitó la ropa para probarse el vestido. Le quedaba como si lo hubieran hecho para ella, y el color era el complemento perfecto para el azul de sus ojos. Bajó por la escalera con paso danzarín para mostrarlo a su aya.

**ah te pareces tanto a ella** – suspiró Fishy con un asomo de lágrimas en los ojos – **ella vestía muy bien y era tan alegre, tan llena de vida...** – se limpió una lágrima furtiva – **anda querida ve a quitártelo para que lo planche.**

Tommy tardó mucho en arreglarse. Se entretuvo en el cuarto de baño, con la mente en blanco y desfrutando de la sensación del agua tibia acariciándole la suave piel. No quería pensar demasiado en la noche que se avecinaba ni admitir que su entusiasmo se debía a otras razones aparte del interés por tener acceso a los documentos.

Intentó varios peinados, pero finalmente se decidió por el cabello suelto, solo sotenido sobre la sien por una peineta de marfil. ¡Era un vestido hermoso!

De repente, el sonido del timbre de la puerta cortó sus divagaciones. Contuvo el aliento. ¡el estaba aquí!. Se volvió agitadamente, buscando con ansiedad su bolso y lo encontró sobre la cama. Tenía que apresurarse; había dicho a Fichy que no se preocupara por abrir la puerta para que no se enterara con quien iba a salir.

Se prisa provocó un delicado rubor en sus mejillas y la luz del vestíbulo iluminó sus cabellos como un halo plateado. Eriol no ocultó su aprobación.

**¡absolutamente preciosa! –** comentó

el corazón de la joven latía con violencia, pero ella logró conservar un aspecto sereno.

**gracias –** dijo, mientras pasaba frente a él en dirección al sitio donde el chofer mantenía abierta la puerta de un Rolls Royce color champaña.

¿por qué el despliegue de luto? ¿suponía que le iba a impresionar? Le dirigió una mirada furtiva mientras Eriol la ayudaba con exquisita cortesía a subir el auto. En su impecable traje de etiqueta, él exhalaba un aire de profunda masculinidad que hacía cosas extrañas en la cordura de Tomoyo.

Eriol se apoyó con desenfado contra el respaldo del asiento mientras el coche avanzaba por la colina; sus azules ojos la observaban sin empacho.

**¿sabes una cosa? Me intrigas. No creí que salieras conmigo esta noche**

**¿no?**

**Me encantaría conocer que se esconde tras esos hermosos ojos violetas.**

Tommy logró esquivar su magnética mirada.

**no... se de que me hablas** – farfulló a la defensiva

**nunca puedo saber como vas a reaccionar. Eres tan cambiante. Te encuentro muy... interesante**

**me alegro –** ronroneó ella, mostrando las uñas – **detestaría aburrirte**

la risa de Eriol fue suave como terciopelo.

**oh, no creo que eso fuera posible nunca**

Llegaron a la parte baja de la colina, atravesaron el puente y luego el poblado. Tommy estaba ligeramente tensa, esperando que nadie la reconociera; si la veían en el auto de Eriol, los chismes se extenderían de inmediato, sobre todo después de lo que sucedió la noche anterior. Su mente buscó algún tema seguro de conversación.

**fue un bonito escritorio en el que compraste en Nueva York** – comentó - **¿en donde lo pondrás?**

**No tengo idea** – respondió Eriol – **solo llamó mi atención y por eso decidí comprarlo**

**Eres afortunado al poder hacerlo **– observó con tomo cáustico.

**Ya te lo dije... me gusta coleccionar cosas bellas. Aun cuando en ocasiones resulte un pasatiempo demasiado... costoso**

Pudo sentir que la intensidad de su mirada la quemaba.

**y yo te dije que no tengo intención de ser una pieza de tu colección.**

**¿no? Es un juego bastante fascinante, ¿no te parece, querida? Cada uno tratando de obtener algo del otro, sin dar nada a cambio. ¿cuál estrategia ganará?**

**Yo... no estoy participando en ningún juego** – protestó Tomoyo y esquivó su mirada

**¿no? Y sin embargo aceptaste cenar conmigo esta noche ¿por qué?**

Tomoyo no respondió. Miró por la ventana del auto, pero pudo sentirlo a su lado, tan cerca que su presencia la hizo estremecer. ¿había adivinado sus intenciones? No, aquello resultaba poco factible, aunque ciertamente parecía sospechar. Tendría que ser cautelosa.

Por fin se detuvieron ante una encantadora posada, cerca del río. El chofer salió para abrirle la puerta con cortesía.

El aire nocturno era suave y perfumado. Tomoyo, muy consiente de las presencia de Eriol, avanzó con grácil andar hacia los amplios escalones, dejando que él la siguiera.

Un portero uniformado estaba en la entrada y los saludó ceremonioso. Mientras entraban al imponente vestíbulo, el jefe de camareros se acercó para darles la bienvenida.

**buenas noches, Sir Eriol** – dijo – **nos alegra de sobremanera volver a recibirlo en Mermaid.**

**Gracias, Claude **– respondió Eriol con tono amable

**Le reservé su mesa habitual, señor** – declaró él hombre - **¿gustan un aperitivo antes de ordenar?**

**¿Tommy?**

**Si, gracias **– aceptó ella de inmediato. Aunque por lo regular bebía muy poco, esa noche necesitaba un poco de valor etílico para controlarse. Eriol la condujo a una mesa situada junto a una de las amplias ventanas. Daba al río, el cual resplandecía a la luz de la luna.

Casi ordenó un martini y dejó que sus ojos recorrieran el elegante salón. El decorado verde oscuro y bronce, y el tema de la sirena se repetía discretamente por todas partes.

El jefe de camareros les llevó la minuta. Eriol escogió un vino francés y el camarero los dejó solos. Tomoyo daba pequeños sorbos a su bebida mientras miraba con ojos entornados a su acompañante.

**¿cuánto tiempo tenías viviendo en Nueva York**? – preguntó Eriol

**casi seis años**

**¿y te gusta?**

**Me encanta... la mayor parte del tiempo** – respondió ella – **de vez en cuando echo de menos el campo, aunque mi apartamento está muy cerca del Central Park**

**Muy conveniente. Rhoda debe pagarte muy bien para que te permitas vivir en el centro de Manhattan.**

**Así es –** respondió Tommy sin afectación. No se molestó en explicar que el apartamento era de Rhoda y que se lo alquilaba por una bicoca.

**Quizá la próxima vez que vaya por allá me invites a dar un paseo por el parque –** sugirió con voz sedosa.

**Pero... creo que no regresaré** – balbuceó

**¿no?** – Eriol alzó una ceja – **yo pensaba que habías venido aquí solo por una corta estancia**

**en un principio así era ... pero... cambié de opinión. Mi abuelo se hace más viejo y necesita de mis cuidados.**

**¿de manera que vas a renunciar a tu carrera y a tu apartamento en Manhattan?**

**Por supuesto. Mi abuelo solo me tiene a mi** – en ese momento regresó el jefe de camareros, par invitarlos a pasar a la mesa que les habían reservado.

El restaurante estaba casi lleno, pero ocuparon el mejor lugar, cerca del pianista quien interpretaba suaves melodías para la concurrencia. Eriol la ayudó a ocupar su asiento y luego se sentó frente a ella, mientras los camareros se afanaban en servir la comida.

Tomoyo enfocó toda su atención en su plato. La comida era excelente, el cordero tierno y suculento y el vino que Eriol había escogido tenía un delicado aroma herbal.

**estuvo delicioso** – aprobó ella cuando el camarero llegó por los platos.

Eriol sonrió.

**¿mas vino?**

**Un poco, gracias** – Tomoyo observó la etiqueta de la botella

Él alzó una ceja irónica.

**¿eres experta en vinos, al igual que antigüedades?**

**Lo suficiente para apreciar un buen _Chateau Margaux_**_ – _respondió con fría dignidad

Eriol se apoyó contra el respaldo de la silla y la observó por encima del borde de su copa.

**Rhoda debe haberte pagado muy generosamente** – comentó – **has logrado cultivar gustos muy costosos; un apartamento en Manhattan, los mejores vinos, ropa de alta costura. ¿cómo te arreglarás si renuncias a tu empleo?**

Tommy lo miró con frialdad.

**me las arreglaré**

**estoy seguro de ello**

Hubo en su tono una nota de cinismo que la desconcertó.

**¿qué quieres decir?**

La sonrisa de Eriol era sarcástica.

**no te hagas la ingenua conmigo, Tommy. Creo que tú y yo compaginamos mucho. Tenemos muchas cosas en común.**

**¿oh?**

**Nos gustan las cosas buenas; por ejemplo. Comida francesa, porcelana fina, hacer el amor...**

Su voz era tibia y melodiosa y Tommy, con dificultad, logró apartar sus ojos del magnético influjo de la mirada del barón.

**pero demasiada comida francesa podría conducir a la obesidad** – respondió la chica con cierta ironía – **y solo puedo comprar a nombre de Rhoda en las subastas. En cuanto a hacer el amor, no estaría tan segura. Nunca lo he intentado.**

Eriol la miró con evidente asombro.

**¿nunca?**

Ella pudo sentir que el calor subía a sus mejillas.

**debe ser una sorpresa para ti descubrir que existen chicas que no se van a la cama con un hombre la primera noche que las invitan a salir.**

La sensual boca de Eriol se curvó en una sonrisa despectiva.

**en ese caso, puesto que todo tiene su precio... ¿cuál es el que pones a tus favores, querida?**

Tommy lo miró con gélida indignación.

**¿qué quieres decir?**

**¿estas esperando por el mejor postor?** – la hostigó - **¿un anillo de compromiso, quizá?**

**¿y que habría de malo en eso?**

Eriol sacudió la cabeza.

**que lástima. No estoy dispuesto a ofrecer tanto. ¿no querrás negociar?**

La mano de Tommy temblaba tanto que tuvo que dejar su copa en la mesa.

**¿negociar?**

**Por supuesto** – respondió el con sedosidad – **no tengo intención de casarme contigo, pero eso no significa que no esté interesado en lo que está en oferta.**

Tommy tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para luchar contra la oleada de indignación y furia que bullía en su interior.

**¿me... estás pidiendo que... sea tu concubina?**

La atractiva y cruel sonrisa volvió a curvar los labios del aristócrata.

**concubina... que encantadora palabra anticuada** – se burló – **pero me gusta. Sí, deseo que seas mi concubina** – sus ojos azules la acariciaron. – **rara vez he encontrado una mujer que responda como tú. Me gustaría que continuáramos lo que hemos iniciado.**

Tomoyo buscó de forma instintiva su copa, pero su mano chocó contra la de él, derramando el rojo líquido sobre la mesa. Tommy miró la mancha con expresión consternada.

**no tiene importancia** – declaró Eriol y llamó discretamente al camarero para que se ocupara del asunto **- ¿nos vamos ya?**

**Oh... sí, sí –** farfulló, poniéndose de pie y permitiendo que Eriol la tomara del brazo para conducirla hacia la puerta del restaurante.

Cuando caminaban hacia el automóvil, Tommy le dirigió una mirada recelosa.

**¿que sucede?-** preguntó él - **¿temes que trate de seducirte camino a casa?** – ella se ruborizó **– no, querida, en contra de ciertas historias propaladas en las revistas para hombres, un Rolls Royce no es el sitio ideal para semejante empresa. Me ahorraré el placer para una ocasión adecuada.**

**no habrá tal** – declaró, enfática

**¿no? Ya veremos**

**espera sentado.**

Eriol soltó una carcajada.

**¿sabes? Empiezo a sospechar que serás una... _concubina_ de primera.**

Continuará...

Serena

2Miru

Basileia Daudojiu

Hola! ¿cómo les ha dicho este nuevo año? Espero que les esté yendo muy bien. Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo y sobre las dudas pues... si las contestara diría toda la historia así que esperean los nuevos capítulos.

Hasta luego.

¡¡Dejen Reviews!


	5. Lo que él piensa

Capitulo 5

La conducta de Eriol resultó intachable durante el camino de regreso, pero cuando le deseo buenas noche, besándole la mano con irónica formalidad, sus ojos azules se encontraron con los de ella.

**gracias por una velada deliciosa** – murmuró – **esperaré con ansia nuestro próximo encuentro.**

Tommy no respondió. Apartó la mano con brusquedad, corrió por el sendero del jardín y entro en la tranquila casa, agradeciendo a la suerte que nadie estuviera por allí para observar la palidez. Subió a su cuarto y cerró la puerta, apoyándose contra esta para controlar su agitada respiración.

¿qué había en ese hombre que lograba perturbarla de esa manera? Quizá eran esos ojos azules, tan profundos y magnéticos. Cuando la miraba de cierta forma...

¡maldición! ¿en que clase de idiota se estaba convirtiendo? Sacudió la cabeza con impaciencia. Era ridículo, en lugar de estar furiosa contra ese arrogante y engreído individuo, no hacía sino dar vueltas en su mente a sus seductoras palabras, a su imagen fascinante, a su sonrisa devastadora y a esos ojos, eso ojos...

A la mañana siguiente, Tomoyo visitó al abogado de su abuelo. La conversación solo confirmó lo dicho por el vizconde: a menos que pudieran comprar la casa o consiguieran un nuevo contrato de arrendamiento, Eril podría hacerlos desalojar.

**lamento decirle, señorita Daidouji** – concluyó el abogado **–que nada podrá hacer a menos que cuente con una buena suma de dinero... o que consiga que Sir Eriol cambie de opinión.**

En el autobús de regreso a casa, Tommy tuvo bastante tiempo para reflexionar. Tenía algunos ahorros, pero insuficientes para conservar la casa y no podía conseguir un préstamo por que estaba sin empleo.

Más tendría que quedarse con el abuelo. El la necesitaba; estaba viejo y cansado, y Fishy y Jenkins se encontraban en las mismas situaciones. De hecho, ellos ya necesitaban jubilación.

Cuando descendió del autobús, se encontró a una vieja amiga.

**¿recuerdas a Chiharu Mihara... la pelirroja que tenía una papelería antes de que los Dorset se la quitaran? Bien, pues ella tiene un hermano que...** – la joven calló cuando alguien salió de la oficina de correo. Tommy alzó la mirada y se encontró con la seductora sonrisa de Eriol.

**Buenas tardes, señoritas. Tommy tenía la esperanza de verte ¿me permites llevarte a tu casa en mi coche?**

**Oh, no gracias yo...**

**Por favor, para mi será un placer.**

¿Por qué esa sonrisa tenía el poder de convertir el cerebro de la joven en mermelada?

sabía muy bien que Rika difundiría la interesante información de que Sir Eriol llevó a Tomoyo Daidouji a su casa, sin embargo...

el auto deportivo de Eriol estaba estacionado cerca de allí. Eriol le abrió la puerta del pasajero y ella se introdujo, disfrutando de su mullida comodidad.

Eriol rodeo el coche y se acomodó frente al volante.

**toma **– dijo – **tengo un regalito para ti**

Ella le lanzó una recelosa mirada de soslayo mientras Eriol se inclinaba para tomar una caja del asiento trasero.

**¿qué es? –** preguntó con suspicacia

**ábrela**

Tomoyo la destapó y desenvolvió el papel que estaba en su interior. Era una pequeña figura de Sèvres. La chica alzó la mirada hacia Eriol.

**no puedo aceptarlo –** protestó

**¿por qué no? Tenías razón respecto a esta figura, ¿Sabes' la llevé a Sotheby's ayer y me informaron que, en efecto, era una falsificación. Por favor acéptala.**

Tomoyo miró la estatuilla. Era muy bella... sin duda una copia perfecta hecha por un experto. La volvió a envolver en su papel.

**gracias –** murmuró con cierta culpabilidad, sucumbiendo a la tentación.

**Me alegra de que aceptaras el obsequio, querida. Quiero que seas mi amante ... o concubina como tu lo expresaste y deseo pagar el privilegio. Pero no tengo intenciones de casarme contigo.**

Ella le dirigió una mirada desdeñosa.

**¿qué te hace pensar que desearía casarme contigo, después de todo?** – inquirió furiosa

**el hecho de que eres una Daidouji, y ellos siempre se han casado por dinero**.

Lo miró con azoro.

**¡eso es mentira!**

**¿mentira? ¿qué me dices de que mi padre, el honorable William Anthony St John Daidouji? Negoció con su título durante muchos años, hasta que encontró a una tonta heredera que se casó con él. No le llevó mucho tiempo acabar con su fortuna, ¿no es cierto? Cuando murieron en el accidente, vivían prácticamente en la miseria.**

Tommy se puso roja, recordando todas las historias horrendas publicadas por los periódicos cuando ella era joven. A todas las había considerado mentiras infames.

**y luego está tu abuelo, por supuesto** – prosiguió el barón con crueldad – **a los veinticinco años ya había derrochado hasta su último penique en el juego, y entonces encontró como solución casarse con mi tía abuela Elizabeth.**

Tommy lo miró con ojos refulgentes de ira.

**¡no es cierto! ¡no lo hizo por dinero! La adoraba. Siempre la recuerda con amor y respeto.**

**La adoraba tanto que se la llevó de luna de miel a Monte Carlo y se pasó todo el tempo en el casino, perdiendo el dinero que mi bisabuelo le había asignado para todo un año.**

**¡mientes!**

**¿qué ganaría con eso? Si no me crees, pregúntale a la señora Fisher.**

Se detuvieron ante la casa del vizconde y Tommy comenzó a desabrocharse el cinturón de seguridad, pero antes de que pudiera lograrlo, Eriol rodeo el auto para abrirle la puerta.

**¿cuándo te volveré a ver?** – preguntó él, colocando la mano en el coche, de manera que ella quedó atrapada en el interior.

**Nunca**

**¿no cenarás conmigo mañana?**

**No**

**Vaya, pues ¿ya renuncias a mi? ¿tienes tanto miedo a la derrota?**

Tommy alzó la barbilla con arrogancia.

**en absoluto. No hay el menos riesgo de eso.**

**¿no? Bueno ya veremos.**

Tommy aspiró profundo para controlar la furia que bullía en su interior.

**quiero que sepas que no tengo intención de tener una relación contigo. Ahora, ¿me permites salir?**

**¿no olvidas algo?** – ella lo miró sin comprender **– te di un regalo**

**gracias – **respondió con altivez – **pero cambié de opinión respecto a aceptarlo. Buenas tardes.**

Eriol sonrió burlón.

**buenas tardes** – y se hizo a un lado

Tommy casi corrió por el sendero del jardín, maldiciéndose por haber permitido que Eriol la alterara de ese modo y al llegar ante la puerta, buscó su llave en su bolso con movimientos torpes. Entró y subió a su habitación, se echó de bruces en la cama y hundió el rostro en la almohada.

Las palabras de Eriol giraban en su mente. Eran mentiras... tenían que ser mentiras. Y sin embargo... de repente algunas cosas comenzaron a ser claras para Tomoyo, detalles que había escuchado al azar cuando era pequeña, información que la gente comenzaba a decir y luego callaba de improvisto cuando se percataban de que ella estaba cerca. Desde mucho tiempo atrás supo que la afición por su abuelo por los juegos de azar iba más allá de un mero pasatiempo. Cuando Edwin llegara a casa Tomoyo hablaría con él. Era hora de saber la verdad.

La tarde ya estaba avanzada cuando oyó el auto detenerse frente al pórtico. Salió con premura para recibir a su abuelo y vio que Touya Kinomoto venía con él. Sus pasos vacilaron, pero en seguida se percató de que algo malo sucedía.

**¿abuelo? ¿qué pasa? ¿estás enfermo?** – preguntó, mientras abría la puerta del coche.

**Ah, señorita Daidouji** – la saludó Kinomoto con una sonrisa grave **– el pobre se ha sentido mal desde esta mañana.**

Tomoyo lo miró con reproche.

**entonces, ¿por qué no me llamó por teléfono? O al menos pudo llevarlo a un médico, en lugar de dejarlo conducir hasta aquí.**

**En insistió en forma determinante...**

Tommy ignoró las diculpas de Kinomoto mientras ayudaba a su abuelo a salir del auto para luego llevarlo del brazo por el sendero que conducía a la casa. El vizconde se apoyaba en ella como si cada uno de sus setenta y nueve años le pesaran plomo. Tommy lo llevó a la sala y él se derrumbó en su sillón favorito.

**¿quieres que te traiga algo?** – preguntó

**sólo... un poco de brandy, querida.**

Ella se apresuró a servirle una copa de su bebida favorita. Touya los había seguido a la sala sin invitación y como todo desenfado se sirvió una buena dosis del cogñac. Tommy lo miró de soslayo, con marcado desdén.

**lo siento señorita Daidouji** – murmuró él en tono compungido – **traté de persuadirlo para que no hiciera el viaje**

**pudo haberme avisado por teléfono **– insistió ella

**su abuelo se opuso**

Tommy hizo un gesto irónico.

**en ocasiones puede ser muy obstinado –** admitió.

**Así, es. ¿qué hará usted? ¿llamará a un médico?**

Tommy miró a su abuelo por encima del hombro. El viejo estaba recostado en el sillón, con los ojos cerrados. La muchacha frunció el entrecejo.

**sí, eso haré** – se acercó al anciano y lo tocó en el brazo – **llamaré al doctor Marshall.**

El viejo asintió y tomó de la mano de su nieta la copa de brandy.

El diagnóstico del doctor Marshall acentuó la ansiedad de la joven.

**bien, está bastante bien para su edad, pero... tiene ya casi ochenta años y debe cuidarse más. Debería convencerlo de que renuncie a sus cigarros puros.**

La risa de Tomoyo fue irónica.

**usted debe de estar bromeando**

el facultativo sonrió.

**es cierto, es terco como una mula, lo sé. Pero le convendría cuidarse un poco más. ¿cuándo piensa regresar a Nueva York?**

**No volveré** – dijo ella – **vine sólo de vacaciones, más decidí quedarme a cuidar de mi abuelo... él me necesita.**

El doctor asintió.

**bien, bien. Pasaré mañana para ver como sigue.**

Cuando hubo despedido al medico en la puerta, Tommy regresó a la sala, donde Touya se había puesto cómodo en un sillón con los pies sobre un taburete y una segunda copa de cogñac en la mano.

**¿qué dijo el medico?** – quiso saber

**que necesita descanso, eso es todo** – respondió Tommy **– abuelo ¿crees que podrás subir la escalera ahora? Debes acostarte un rato.**

**No, no déjame en paz, quiero estar sentado aquí **– gruñó él con impaciencia – **mejor sírveme otra copa**

**Creo que eso no sería prudente**

**¿eso es lo que dijo el matasanos? No sabe lo que dice. El brandy es medicina, todo el mundo lo sabe. Vamos niña, se buena **– suplicó el vizconde extendiendo su copa.

Touya no parecía dispuesto a marcharse y finalmente Tommy tuvo que invitarlo a cenar.

Después de la cena, Tommy se escabulló, con el pretexto de ayudar a Fishy en la cocina. Todavía sentía curiosidad respecto a lo que Eriol le dijo.

**¿qué edad tenías cuando viniste a trabajar con mi abuelo?** – quiso saber

**oh, debo haber tenido unos catorce** – respondió Fishy **– mi tía Emily era cocinera de La Casona**

**lo se, ¿alguna vez quisiste ser algo diferente?**

**Oh, no. ¿qué podría haber hecho? ¿ir a encerrarme en alguna horrenda fábrica llena de humo? No**

**¿eso fue antes de que el abuelo se casara?**

**Sí, aunque la señorita Elizabeth estaba aquí todo el tiempo. En ese entonces, Lord Bradley y Sir Giles eran muy buenos amigos. Por supuesto, eso era antes...**

**¿antes de que?**

Una expresión cautelosa cruzó el rostro del ama de llaves.

**pensé que habías venido para ayudarme a lavar la loza** – gruñó **– no tengo tiempo para este parloteo.**

Tommy rió.

**podemos charlar y lavas al mismo tiempo. ¿no estaba complacido Sir Giles de que su hermana se casara con su mejor amigo?**

**No precisamente** – concedió Fishy con cautela

**¿por qué?**

El ama de llaves suspiró profundo.

**no me preguntes esas cosas, niña**- suplicó **– he conservado la paz todos estos años...**

**no te molestes Fishy. Pero... ¿no crees que ya tengo edad suficiente para saber la verdad?**

**Es a tu abuelo a quien deberías preguntarle**

**El vive en un sueño. Creo que ya ni recuerda cuál es la verdad.**

Fishy asintió, con tristeza.

**está bien, te lo diré todo.**

Y el relato de la buena mujer coincidió, para desazón de la joven, con que Eriol le había dicho.

Cuando la sirvienta concluyó su historia, fue hacía un cajón, lo abrió y extrajo una fotografía que puso en manos de Tommy.

**ésta es la única foto que tenemos de ella** – dijo – **Lord Bradley hizo quitar todas sus fotos ; llegó a sufrir remordimiento de que lo había hecho cuando ya era muy tarde y cada fotografía de su difunta esposa era una acusación**.

Tommy miró la foto. Una mujer le sonreía con inocencia y candor.

**¡que bella era!** – murmuró

**mucho** – asintió Fishy y guardó la foto, sonriendo con triste reminiscencia **– a veces todo parece que fue ayer **– luego sacudió la cabeza y gruñó – **bueno, esto no ayudará a que terminemos más pronto el quehacer. Anda niña, ve arriba, para que yo pueda terminar esto.**

Tommy no discutió. Subió lentamente por la escalera, sumida en reflexiones. Todo su mundo estaba ahora de cabeza y tendrá que ponerlo en orden. La historia del abuelo acerca de que había sido timado por los Hiragizawa era una sarta de embustes, de acuerdo con lo dicho por el ama de llaves, y los rumores sobre los padres de Tomoyo eran ciertos. Ella siempre había pensado con orgullo que si bien su familia tuvo poco dinero, al menos conservó cierto honor. Ahora su confianza se había desvanecido.

Cuando llegó al vestíbulo en penumbra, una sombra cruzó por su camino y Tommy alzó la cabeza sobresaltada, para ver a Touya.

**ah, aquí estas, bella** – ronroneó el tipo, recorriéndola con esa mirada insolente que ella encontraba tan repugnante.

**Aquí estoy** – replicó Tommy con tono glacial

**¿por qué no eres un poco más amable conmigo?**

**Si no le gustan mis maneras, ya sabe lo que puede hacer.**

Trató de pasar frente a él, pero Touya le bloqueó el camino y ella se encontró arrinconada contra la padre.

**ya es hora de que conversemos un poco** – dijo el patán

**no tengo de que hablar con usted**

**ah, claro que tenemos algo de que charlas, preciosa. Está del contracto de arrendamiento de esta casa, por no mencionar el dinero que me debe el viejo**

Ella lo miró, consternada y perpleja.

**¿mi abuelo le debe dinero? ¡no lo creo!**

**Pregúntaselo**

**¿cuánto le debe?** – preguntó con frialdad

**cuarenta mil libras**

**¿qué?** – Tommy se sintió desfallecer **- ¿cómo... es posible que le haya prestado tanto dinero?**

La sonrisa de él fue burlona.

**ya sabes que el viejo tiene la pequeña manía de las apuestas, y yo le presté dinero para que pagara algunas deudas. Ahora, si te mostraras un poco más accesible, yo...**

**¿cree que pueda convencerme de que me case con usted?**

Touya dejó que sus ojos recorrieran el cuerpo de la joven con libidinosa complacencia.

**sí, eso creo. A menos que quieras ver al pobre viejo ante un tribunal judicial.**

Tomoyo lo miró con helada furia y trató de empujarlo para pasar, pero él le puso una mano en la cintura y la sujeto contra la pared.

**así que, carió, no tienes alternativa, ¿no crees? Ah, ya sé que me consideras poca cosa para ti, pero voy a disfrutar al enseñarte un poco de respeto** – le deslizó una mano para acariciarle el seno **– hm, lindos pechos...**

Tomoyo sintió nauseas, pero se obligó a mirarlo con firmeza a los ojos.

**me da asco** – espetó entre dientes.

Touya rió, más apartó la mano y la dejó libre. Tommy se apresuró hacia la sala. Su abuelo estaba sentado en el sillón cuando la joven entró, él alzó la mirada hacia ella, con una apacible sonrisa en los labios.

**ah, aquí estas querida. Que amable fuiste en ayudar a Fishy.**

Tomoyo cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ella, tratando de controlar la agitación en su pecho. Se obligó a sonreír.

**me gusta ayudarla.**

El viejo sonrió con astucia.

**ah, ya se de lo que se trata. Estás haciéndote la difícil. ¿no es cierto? Bien, no traicionaré tu pequeño secreto ¿sabes que has tenido mucho éxito?** – le sonrió con orgullo - **¿qué te parece?**

Ella fingió ignorancia

**¿a que te refieres abuelo?** – se acercó a él

**pues a Touya, por supuesto. Se que quizá me estoy adelantando un poco por los acontecimientos, pero quiero que sepas que nada podría hacerme más feliz.**

Tomoyo dejó escapar el aliento en un suspiró silencioso. Detrás de ella se abrió la puerta y Touya entró a la sala. Sus ojos brillaron al mirarla, y con falso encanto se dirigió al abuelo.

**bien Edwin, y me despido. Llamaré mañana para ver si estás mejor**

**oh, estoy bien** – enfatizó el viejo – **pero ¿estas seguro de que quieres irte ya¿ nos agradaría que te quedaras un poco más, ¿verdad Tommy?**

**Creo que Touya sabe cuan bienvenido es en esta casa** – declaró Tommy con engañosa dulzura.

**Eres muy amable Tommy** – dijo Touya con sonrisa de víbora – **pero me temo que debo irme, de verdad... tengo establos que atender. Nos vemos muy pronto** – la expresión en sus ojos indicaba que Tommy podía tomar esas palabras como advertencia.

**Bien, entonces hasta luego entonces Touya** – expresó el vizconde, ofreciéndole la mano – **Tommy te acompañará a la puerta**

**Hasta la vista Edwin, cuídate ¿eh?**

Cuando Tomoyo y Touya estuvieron en el vestíbulo, él comentó con sonrisa insolente:

**¿ya vez? El viejo me considera el esposo ideal para ti**

**delirios de la vejez** – dijo Tomoyo con acritud – **voy a lamentar desilusionarlo**

**ah, vamos no te apresurares, dulzura** – advirtió con una suave amenaza de voz – **no a menos que puedas echar mano de una buena suma de dinero en muy poco tiempo.**

**¿q... que tanto tiempo?**

**Digamos... mañana por la noche** – ronroneó el patán – **tengo en mente invitarte a cenar para celebrar nuestro compromiso.**

Tomoyo vaciló, con un enorme nudo en la garganta. Hubiera deseado decirle a donde se podía ir con sus repugnantes propuestas, pero no podía; estaba atrapada.

**muy bien** – logró decir **– le daré mi decisión mañana por la noche.**

Continuará...

Hola! ¿cuánto tiempo? Bueno ahora paso a lo importante:

Gracias a:

kaorisama Basileia Daudojiu

Tomoyo marta

Marina Pily-chan

¡que bueno que les esté gustando! Pues... rivales, rivales no van a ser por que Tommy tomará una desición en el proximo capítulo... creo. En fin sobre si Eriol va a dejar de ser así pues... no lo ze! Eso se verá con el paso de los capítulos. Hasta Luego!

Dejen Reviews!


	6. Cuarenta mil libras

_**Capítulo 6**_

Era tarde cuando Tomoyo pudo por fin conciliar el sueño y al despertar sus pesadillas seguían con ella. ¿de donde iba a sacar cuarenta mil libras, así como el dinero para adquirir la casa? Por un momento, abrigó la idea de pedírselo a Horda, o incluso a Craig, pero no podía hacer eso... ¿cómo les pagaría?.

Solo conocía una persona con el dinero suficiente para un préstamo de ese tipo... y él esperaría algo a cambio.

Se no fuera por el dinero, ¿se convertiría en su amante? Tuvo que admitir con honestidad que la tentación era demasiado era demasiado fuerte. Sabía que él no estaba enamorado, pero indudable que sentía una enorme tracción sexual hacia ella. ¿podría bastar eso?.

Siempre había creído que solo un profundo compromiso sentimental podría llevarla a semejante relación. Pero la atracción que experimentaba por Eriol era algo que jamás había padecido o siquiera imaginado.

Si; no ser por el dinero, podría lanzar al viento su destino, ignorando los peligros, y perderse en los intoxicantes placeres que vislumbró cuando él la besó. Pero la cuestión del dinero era algo que no podía poner aparte. ¿y como pedirle cuarenta mil libras, a la vez que le prometía convertirse en su amante?. En ese caso más valdría que se pusiera a taconear en las calles.

De manera que la única alternativa que le quedaba era casarse con Toya Kinomoto. Una oleada de náusea la invadió al recordad la forma en que él la había visto y tocado. Tendría que someterse a la sucia lujuria de ese patán como precio para salvar a su abuelo de sus propia tontería y permitirle pasar sus últimos días en paz y con dignidad.

Todo el día llovió. Tommy pasó la mayor parte del tiempo en su cuarto, acurrucada en el sillón situado junto a la ventana, contemplando con melancolía el jardín y tratando en vano de hallar otra salida a su predicamento. Al llegar la noche tuvo que admitir que no tenía más remedio que reconciliarse con su suerte. Sentía el corazón oprimido cuando comenzó a prepararse para su cita con Toya para cenar.

Cuando terminó de arreglarse, suspiró con resignación y bajó a la sala.

Toya ya estaba allí, arrebujado en el sillón del abuelo y con un baso de whisky en la mano. El dejó que sus ojos recorrieran la figura de la joven con insolente aprobación.

vaya, estas preciosa – comentó

ella le devolvió una mirada glacial.

¿nos vamos?

Claro, claro. Entonces, buenas noches, Edwin. Supongo que estarás en cama cuando regresemos.

El anciano sonrió complacido.

oh, claro... vallan, muchachos diviértanse.

Tomoyo se inclinó y lo besó en la mejilla.

buenas noches abuelo – dijo ocultando su pesar

durante el trayecto al restaurante, Tommy no tuvo que molestarse en responder el incesante parloteo egocéntrico del libidinoso Toya. Ella miraba hacia fuera, con el codo apoyado sobre la ventana del coche.

ya llegamos – anunció él – te gustará este lugar – y se bajó para abrirle la puerta del auto.

Ya estuve aquí antes – informó ella con satisfacción mientras pasaba ante el tipo.

El portero uniformado la reconoció y le sonrió cuando entraron en el vestíbulo. Toya llamó a un camarero que se apresuraba por el vestíbulo con una pila de minutas en la mano.

perdón, señor, regresaré en un minuto – respondió el hombre con cortesía.

Tommy se dedicó a estudiar con atención los cuadros que adornaban el vestíbulo, ignorando a Toya quien paseaba impaciente de un lado a otro. El camarero regresó pronto.

lo lamento señor, ¿ha reservado una mesa?

No- Toya sacó de su abultada cartera un billete de cinco libras, pero el camarero no pareció impresionado y sacudió la cabeza con aire de disculpa.

Lo lamento, señor, pero estamos llenos esta noche.

Vaya – exclamó Toya con aspereza - ¿dónde está el capitán de camareros?

En ese momento se presentó el maitre.

¿algún problema? – preguntó

ninguno en absoluto, si me pueden dar una mesa

lo siento, está... – pero cuando Tommy se volvió hacia ellos, la expresión del maitre cambió - ¡ah señorita! Pero, por supuesto... me alegra volver a verla en el Mermaid. – estoy seguro de que podré encontrarles una mesa. Por favor, vengan conmigo.

Tommy sonrió con maligno regocijo ante la expresión de desconcierto y mortificación en el rostro de Toya, mientras eran conducidos al salón comedor. No estaba lleno y la primera persona que Tommy vio fue a Eriol. Sintió que el corazón le saltaba en el pecho.

Estaba con otros dos hombres y tres mujeres. Tommy no pudo apartar los ojos de la mesa. El barón dedicaba su atención a dos de las damas, ambas bellas y elegantes.

Alzó la mirada de repente y la vio. Una leve sonrisa cínica curvó sus labios. Con un enorme esfuerzo, Tommy volvió a avanzar, siguiendo al maitre. Cuando se acercó a la mesa ocupada por Eriol, él se puso de pie con gesto cortés.

buenas noches señorita Daidouji ¡que agradable sorpresa! – la burla en su voz era tan sutil que nadie podría haberla notado, excepto Tomoyo.

Ella alzó la barbilla con dignidad.

buenas noches sir Eriol – respondió con frialdad. Los ojos de Eriol se volvieron hacia Toya y Tommy vio en ellos un asomo de desdén – permítame presentarles...

no hay necesidad de presentarnos – dijo Toya, ofreciendo la mano a Eriol, quien lo despreció – Sir Eriol y yo ya nos conocíamos.

Eso creo – dijo el barón distante y frío.

Tomoyo tomó el brazo de Toya.

vamos nuestra mesa está lista – dijo y lo apartó de allí.

Siguieron al maitre a una parte agradable, pero menos exclusiva del restaurante. Tommy prefirió sentarse a espaldas de Eriol, más en seguida descubrió que podía ver su reflejo en es espejo que cubría el muro opuesto. El camarero les llevó la minuta y ella seleccionó sus platillos de forma distraída, atenta a esos ojos azules que la observaban por el espejo.

¿prefieres tinto o blanco? – Tommy alzó la cabeza en muda interrogación - ¿cuál vino? – aclaró Toya

oh... – ella ya había olvidado lo que pidió de comer – el que tú decidas.

Toya asintió complacido, mas ella le prestó poca atención. De manera soslayada, observaba a Eriol por el espejo, notando cada sonrisa que dedicaba a las dos chicas con las que estaba sentado. Las dos parecían igualmente cautivadas por él, y Tommy sintió una punzada de irritación.

Apartó la mirada tan rápido como le fue posible cuando la de él se encontró con la suya en el espejo. Apenas sabía lo que comía y su único comentario sobre el vino fue que estaba un poco agrio. Pero Toya parecía disfrutarlo mucho, e incluso pidió una segunda botella. Además del whisky que había bebido en casa del abuelo mientras la esperaba, el alcohol comenzaba a ponerlo sonrosado.

Toya parecía no percatarse de la distracción de la joven y, entre bocado y bocado, contaba anécdotas sobre su carrera como criador de caballos. Tommy intercalaba de vez en cuando algún comentario adecuado, más sin escuchar en realidad lo que él decía. De repente Toya miró el salón y frunció el entrecejo.

ese tipo... Hiragizawa... ¿es algo tuyo?

Tomoyo alzó la cabeza con decoro.

por supuesto que no

¿entonces por que te mira todo el tiempo?

No tengo idea . dijo y su mano tembló al poner azúcar a su café.

Más vale que me digas la verdad querida – advirtió él – no me gustaría saber que me engañas – frunció el ceño cuando levantó la botella de vino y la encontró vacía – hey, camarero – llamó un poco más alto de lo necesario – un brandy doble.

Tommy lo miró con desprecio.

no olvides que conducirás de regreso a casa - advirtió - ¿no te parece que bebes mucho?

Oh, por Dios, querida deja de fastidiarme – gruñó él – todavía no estamos casados.

No... y no estoy segura de que nunca lo estaremos – replicó con enfado.

Toya rió con una especie de ladrido desagradable.

ya muestras bastantes agallas – comentó – pero me gusta. Una bella mujer es como un caballo de carreras; vale más cuando muestra algo de temple.

¿sí?

Toya sonrió, ajeno al tono de sarcasmo en la voz de su acompañante.

¿sabes? Creo que nos vamos a llevar muy bien

lo dudo mucho – dijo con gelidez – ahora me gustaría ir a casa.

Ah, vamos Tommy, mi amor...

Me llamo Tomoyo y no soy su _amor_ – espetó y se puso de pie para salir con paso majestuoso del restaurante negándose a mirar a Eriol al pasar ante su mesa.

El maitre se apresuró a acompañar a la joven.

¿la comida fue de su agrado señorita?

Si estuvo excelente gracias – respondió con altivez – ahora, ¿podría llamar un taxi para mi?

Toya la alcanzó en el vestíbulo y la tomó del brazo con violencia.

escucha, zorra arrogante – rugió, el rostro deformado por el alcohol y la ira . lo que necesitas es una lección

es posible – dijo una voz apacible y sardónica a sus espaldas – pero no creo que seas el indicado para dársela – la chica alzó la mirada con azoro cuando Eriol la tomó del brazo - ¿te llevo a casa Tommy?

¡hey! ¿quién diablos se cree usted? Esta dama está conmigo – espetó Toya con la insolencia del patán ebrio

estaba. Parece que se arrepintió – replicó el aristócrata, con tono de advertencia en la voz

Pero Toya estaba demasiado bebido para medir el peligro.

no me vas a poner en ridículo señorita engreída – rugió tomándola del otra vez del brazo con brusquedad.

Suélteme – protestó ella, luchando por desasirse.

Toya alzó una mano para abofetearla y ella se replegó; un instante después el ganadero estaba en el sueño, con un hilo de sangre brotando de su boca. Tommy lo miró consternada.

¡Toya! – exclamó y cuando iba a acuclillarse junto a él en un instintivo impulso por socorrerlo, a pesar de lo antipático que le resultaba, Eriol la tomó otra vez del brazo.

Déjalo, no se rompió nada, no le pegué con suficiente fuerza... vamos, te llevaré a casa.

¡no! – trató de apartarse, pero el barón la apretó con más fuerza – no entiendes

creo que comprendo demasiado bien – dijo con desdén conduciéndola sin mucha ceremonia hacia fuera del restaurante – pero puedes conseguir algo mejor que eso – el Aston Martín del aristócrata estaba estacionado a la entrada y Eriol abrió el asiento del pasajero para que la joven subiera – entra – ordenó imperativo.

Ella se volvió a mirarlo, desafiante.

¿y que hay de tus compañeras de cena? ¿no les parecerá un poco extraño que desaparezcas así nada más?

No me importa lo que piensen – declaró imperturbable – en realidad, me alegro de tener una excusa para irme... la atmósfera comenzaba a ponerse un poco... competitiva.

Y tu eras el premio, seguro – dijo Tommy con ojos relampagueantes – realmente eres el más arrogantes y...

Ya me has prodigado tus elogios antes – replicó él – ahora entra al coche – se inclinó hacia ella como si fuera a besarla, y le único lugar al que podía Tommy replegarse era el interior del auto. Eriol cerró la puerta y se apresuró a ocupar el asiento del conducto. Mientras él ponía en marcha el motor, Tommy se apoyó contra el respaldo y cerró los ojos, temblando.

mas vale que te pongas el cinturón de seguridad

Ella obedeció.

realmente no puedo alabar mucho tu gusto – comentó Eriol una vez en marcha – he oído que Kinomoto tiene mucho dinero pero, me parece un rustico sin educación

es cierto

¿entonces?

Es una larga historia

Sin duda.

Y no creo que sea de tu incumbencia – declaró ella, tajante.

No probablemente no. Nunca imagine que ese fuera el tipo de trato que te gustaría. Quizá debí intentar un poco de rudeza contigo.

No me gusta la violencia – recalcó la chica

Parecías mostrar bastante preocupación por el estado de ese imbécil

no tenías que haberlo golpeado así.

Lo siento, querida, pero no puedo tolerar que una mujer sea maltratada.

Tommy guardó silencio. ¿qué podía decir? Después de todo fue una actitud caballerosa por parte de Eriol y en beneficio de ella. Además de lo sucedido en el restaurante no podría de ninguna manera casarse con Toya. Una cosa era tolerar sus repugnantes avances sexuales y otra muy diferente someterse a su violencia.

De manera que ahora sólo le quedaba una opción. Apretó con fuerza los puños sobre su regazo. Pero... ¿y si él se negaba? Cuarenta mil libras era una suma enorme. Y lo peor sería que él se convencería de que había tenido razón respecto a ella; que era una mujer a la venta, si el precio era suficiente. Sería una pérdida de tiempo tratar de explicarle para que necesitaba el dinero. Parecería una excusa muy endeble y patética.

Sintió el escozor de las lágrimas en los párpados mientras mirada por la ventana. No había luna y las estrellas parecían frías y lejanas contra la oscuridad del cielo, pero el auto era un tibio capullo de comodidad y lujo. Era como si estuvieran dentro de una cápsula surcando el espacio... solo dos personas en la inmensidad de la noche.

Eriol encendió la radio del coche y la suave y acompasada música de un saxofón tener los envolvió como una especie de humo azul. Tommy se descubrió observando las firmes manos masculinas sobre el volante.

Después dejó que sus ojos se deslizaran más allá de la amplia cima de sus hombros para estudiar su perfil. A la luz de los autos que se aproximaban, era el rostro de un cazador, implacable y sagaz. La joven sufrió un estremecimiento.

¿tienes frió?

No – murmuró ella con voz ahogada. En el confinado espacio del automóvil, el aura de masculinidad que Eriol emanaba creaba una tensión insoportable.

Eriol rió con suavidad.

Si no te conociera mejor, diría que estas nerviosa – la hostigó – pero, por supuesto, ni siquiera te simpatizo. Y ciertamente no tienes intenciones de dejar que te seduzca – le soslayó una mirada de burlona interrogación - ¿verdad?

Tommy tuvo que tragar saliva antes de responder. Era ahora o nunca.

dijiste que... que estabas dispuesto a... pagar por placer – se escuchó decir

eso dije- replicó Eriol, con una interrogación en la voz

¿c... cuanto?

La voz del barón era como un látigo de desdén.

¿cuánto quieres?

Tommy apretaba los puños con tal fuerza que los dedos le dolían.

tu eres el arrendador de la casa en la que vive mi abuelo...

así es

y su contrato expira dentro de algunas semanas

¿sí? No lo sabía. Todos los asuntos referentes a mis propiedades son administrados por mi departamento legal. No me molestan con todos los detalles.

Podría ser una minucia para ti, pero para mi es de vital importancia. Es el hogar de mi abuelo; le rompería el corazón tener que salir de allí.

¿y?

Pues... quiero que le permitas permanecer allí, pagando alquiles por supuesto.

Una leve sonrisa bailó en los labios del aristócrata.

¿es eso todo? – preguntó con cordialidad

Tommy aspiró profundamente.

además, quiero cuarenta mil libras

Eriol lanzó un leve silbido de asombro.

¡cielos! Te cotizas caro ¿he?

¿quieres o no que sea tu amante? – preguntó con aspereza provocada por el dolor de la auto humillación.

A ese precio, necesitaría un poco de persuasión.

Estaban cerca de la casa del abuelo, pero de improviso Eriol desvió el coche fuera de la carretera, hacia la sobra de los árboles.

¿a dónde vamos? – balbuceó Tommy

a dar un paseo – dijo él con brusquedad – vamos

El salió del auto y comenzó a caminar a paso acelerado. Ella titubeo por un momento y luego lo siguió. La ira era evidente en la forma como Eriol enconchaba los hombros; pero era culpa de él; pensó Tommy con amargura. Después de todo, fue Eriol quien sacó el tema del dinero.

El sendero llevaba, entre los árboles hasta un sitio que en verano era un lugar muy concurrido y que daba al valle. El municipio había puesto allí un par de bancas rústicas y Eriol se sentó en una de ellas. Tommy permaneció a cierta distancia, observándolo con incertidumbre. Hacía frió y ella se frotó los brazos para proporcionarse un poco de calor.

no estas haciendo muy buena labor de convencimiento – la hostigó sin mirarla.

Lo lamento. No tengo... mucha experiencia en... este tipo de cosas – farfulló

Ah, por supuesto. Lo había olvidado – se burló Eriol – afirmas ser virgen ¿verdad? – extendió una mano imperativa – van aquí – ella avanzó hacia él, con el corazón amenazando salírsele del pecho. Eriol la tomó de la mano y la hizo sentarse a su lado. - ¿habrá devolución de mi dinero si descubro que mientes?

N... no miento – tartamudeó.

¿no? – Eriol entrelazó los dedos en los cabellos de la joven y la acercó a él – bien, no tardaré un segundo en averiguarlo, ¿verdad?

Su cruel boca descendió sobre la de ella, estrujando sus labios en un beso que era más un castigo que una caricia. Ella no se atrevió a ofrecer resistencia cuando la lengua del barón se deslizó por los dulces, indefensos recovecos de su boca. Ahora sus manos le recorrían la espalda con impacientes caricias.

Inmune al frió y la incomodidad, todo su cuerpo se incendió bajo el contacto de esa mano que la acariciaba del hombro al muslo, afirmando con insolencia su derecho a gozar hasta la más recóndita intimidad.

Tommy notó que le deslizaba el tirante del vestido, para apartar la tela de la palpitante turgencia de su pecho. Eriol apartó la cara por un momento para contemplar el cremoso montículo cuyo rozado pezón se endurecía bajo el sabio toque de sus dedos.

hermoso...

un estremecimiento de placer la sacudió y la joven jadeó y suspiró trémula cuando él la colocó sobre sus piernas y comenzó a besarle la esbelta columna del cuello. La chica se sintió desfallecer cuando la lengua del aristócrata comenzó a rodearle el pezón endurecido, y luego cuando la boca se cerró en la rosada punta, una serie de exquisitas descargas eléctricas recorrieron a Tommy.

Eriol bajó una mano y la metió por debajo de la falda, para acariciar un muslo sedoso. Tommy tembló ante la desconocida intimidad de esa caricia enloquecedora.

no creo que este sea el lugar adecuado para continuar esto- murmuró él, alzando la cabeza – en casa tengo una cama enorme y confortable.

No – negó Tommy

¿no? – una expresión de ira helada cruzó el rostro de Eriol. La apartó de su lado y se puso de pie. - ¡claro! Quieres tu dinero primero.

Caminó hasta el borde del camino donde se puso a contemplar el valle, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón.

cuarenta mil libras dijiste ¿verdad? – agregó, sin volverse.

Tommy bajó su cabeza y sus cabellos le ocultaron el rostro.

si – susurró

Si Eriol se volvió hacia ella. Tommy se arregló el vestido, luchando por controlar las lágrimas de humillación que le quemaban los párpados.

muy bien – dijo él con frialdad – las tendrás. Pero no estoy dispuesto a aceptar el resto de tus condiciones – ella alzó la mirada hacia él, alarmada – una vez que acepte el alquiles de tu abuelo estará protegido de manera legal y no podré echarlo, ¿qué impedirá que faltes a nuestro arreglo y te largues a Nueva York con la plata?

Yo... nunca haría eso...

La risa de Eriol fue breve y sarcástica.

¡ah esos ojos inocentes! Mas no voy a confiar en ti, querida mía. Tu abuelo podrá quedarse en la casa, como mi invitado, sin pagar alquiler. Y yo no haré nada para lanzarlo siempre que continúes complaciéndome.

¿y... si no te complazco? – logró preguntar.

Mas vale que lo intentes, ¿no? En cuanto las cuarenta mil libras estén abonadas en tu cuenta bancaria, podrás mudarte conmigo.

Pero... no puedo... es decir... todo mundo sabrá...

La risa de Eriol fue implacable. Luego tomó a la joven entre sus brazos, acallando sus protestas.

por supuesto que lo sabrán. Te estoy pagando una fortuna; parte del placer de la compra es que todos envidien a uno por su adquisición.

¿adquisición? – Tommy lucho por apartarse de él - ¿así es como lo llamas?

¿de que otra forma entonces? Y más vale que lo recuerdes, querida mía – su mano se deslizó por la espalda de la joven hasta el trasero, para moldearlo sensualmente contra su cuerpo. – serás mía mientras yo lo desee- te daré suficiente dinero para que no hagas otra cosas que estar bella y relajada para mi... no creo que sea difícil.

¿y que pasará cuando te canses de mi? – preguntó con un hilo de voz

Sir Eriol alzó sus anchos hombros con helada indiferencia.

podrás hacerlo que te plazca. Tal vez hasta encuentres un marido rico.

¿qué dirá mi abuelo?

Estará encantado de no perder su preciada casa, tenlo por seguro.

Tommy sintió que un puñal le atravesaba el corazón.

hablas como si...

¿qué?

Tommy sacudió la cabeza.

nada

Eriol rió.

¿sabes temo que no tienes vocación para este tipo de cosas, querida mía – murmuró – admítelo... si no me hubiera apartado de ti, te habría tenido sin pagar nada, ¿verdad?

N...no – protestó débilmente.

Por supuesto que si, tienes suerte de que yo quiera mas de una sola noche contigo, Tommy; te quiero en mi lecho por mucho tiempo. Deseo alarmar mi mano todas las noches y encontrar tu cuerpo junto a mi, tibio, suave y anhelante

Volvió a besarla, esta vez de manera suave e incitante. Tommy se aferró a él como si estuviera cayendo de un precipicio y su mente era un remolino de emociones .no podía estar enamorándose de él. ¡imposible! Eriol era arrogante y cínico y había dejado bien claro que solo la quería como una pieza de colección.

Eriol se apartó de ella, se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso sobre los hombros.

ponte esto, no quiero que te resfríes.

Pero mientras Tommy lo seguía al auto, una vocecita en su mente le dijo que el sentido común nada tenía que ver con lo que sucedía. Se estaba enamorando de él. más si intentaba decírselo ahora, Eriol nunca se lo creería; no después de haberle pedido ese dinero para ser su amante. Una lágrimas solitaria brotó de sus ojos y se deslizó por su mejilla.

Continuará...

Gracias a:

Basileia Daudouji: Si estas empezando a odiarlo supongo que con este capítulo lo quieres matar pero es que... simplemente va acorde a las circunstancias. Al final verás que si era un sueño... espero que hayas recibido mi mensaje y que te hubieran gustado.

Tomoyo: pues ya ves si fue Eriol quizá no del mejor modo pero si fue él.

Serena: a mi tampoco me guata eso pero sin embargo a veces el cariño que sientes por una persona te siega y no puedes pensar con claridad

Pilychan: ¿antigüedades? Pues nop... pero ver tele en estos casos ayuda. Me alegro que te este gustando.

Aby: muchas gracias y me agrada que te guste.

Un nuevo capítulo siento no haber actualizado antes pero... mi disco donde guardaba todo se borró! Voy a tener que volver a empezar de cero... que desgracia... (yo que tenía buen pedazo del epílogo de nos quieren casar, dos capítulos de no será y un nuevo proyecto ¿por qué me pasa? En fin espero que les haya gustado este capítulo nos vemos pronto. ¡¡dejen reviews!


	7. En La Casona

Capítulo 7

Tommy temía a la reacción de su abuelo cuando supiera la noticia. Iba a estar poco complacido al saber que su única nieta planeaba irse a vivir con un Hiragizawa, familia a la que había odiado durante cincuenta años, culpándolos de todas sus desventuras.

No había manera fácil de decirlo, de manera que simplemente anunció durante el desayuno:

- "Abuelo, tengo... algo que expresarte" - el viejo la miró con expresión arrogante - "me iré a vivir con Eriol Hiragizawa".

El pareció tardar algunos segundos en compredió lo que había escuchado.

- "¿Hiragizawa? pero... no creí que lo conocieras tan bien".

- "Me encontré con él en New York" - explicó Tommy, apenlando a una verdad a medias.

- "Ah, vaya. ¿y que quieres decir con eso de que te irás a vivir con él?"

Tomoyo respiró hondo.

- "Me mudaré a La Casona" - declaró

- "¿Piensas casarte con él?"

Tommy ensayó una risa breve y ligera.

- "Por supuesto que no. Oh abuelo, no seas anticuado."

El vizconde la miró con indgnación.

- "Anticuado¿he? Bien, pues no puedo evitarlo. No me gustan estas costumbres modernas".

- "Abuelo... todo mundo lo hace en estos días."

- "¿A sí? Pues tú no eres "Todo el mundo". Eres una Daidouji. ¡Además, echarte en brazos de Hiragizawa¿No te parece que podrás haber obtenido un poco de consideración hacia _mis _sentimientos¿Despues de todo lo que su abuelo?..."

Tomoyo lo interrumpió con una sonrisa irónica.

- "¿No crees que ya es hora de que dejes de contarme cuentos de hadas?" - el viejo la miró con perplejidad - "Giles Hiragizawa no te defraudó¿no es cierto? Tú perdiste el dinero jugando."

El viszconde se removió en su asiento, incómodo y falsamente indignado.

- "Supongo que Hiragizawa es quien te ha dicho eso¿verdad?"

- "Sí. Y es cierto¿verdad abuelo?"

- "¡Puf¡Valla una!..."

- "Abuelo..."

El anciano dejó caer los hombros y bajó la cabeza.

- "Es cierto. Estuve apostando. Sólo empecé para recuperar lo que mis administradores habían perdido... sé que es estúpido, pero luego no pude detenerme. Incluso cuando perdía..."

- "¡Oh, abuelo!" - Tommy se acercó a él y acuclillándose delante de su sillón le tomó una mano entre las suyas - "¿por que me mentiste todos estos años?"

Edwin Daidouji sacudió la cabeza con pesar.

- "Eras mi pequeña... mi dulce amatista, mi nena, no podía sosprtar la idea de destruir tus sueños, tus ilusiones. Y ahora me encuentro en una situación terrible" - agregó, y la voz se le quebró - "Debo dinero a Toya, mi querida Tommy. Pensé que... tuve la esperanza de que él te gustara y quizá..."

- "Abuelo ya no tienes de que preocuparte" - prometió ella - "Hablé con Eriol al respecto y me facilitará el dinero para que le pagues a Toya. Y, por supuesto, no te echará de la casa."

El vizconde la miró con asombro.

- "Pero es mucho dinero, Tommy".

- "Lo se, Kinomoto me dijo la suma. Quería que... me casara con él, pero tuve que decir que no. Después de todo, estoy enamorada de Eriol".

- "Bien, supongo que debe tomarte en serio más si está discpuesto a concederte una suma tan generosa. No puedo decir que la idea me complace pero... si como dices, todo mundo lo hace así en estos días pues... "- acarició la cabellarea de su nieta - "Sólo deseo que no vayas a salir lastimada".

- "No te preocupes" - dijo ella, ocultando su pesar - "Todo saldrá bien, te lo aseguro. Pero promete que no volverás a pedir prestado a Toya¿está bien?"

- "Claro, claro, lo prometo" - aseguró el anciano.

Fishy fue más tajante en su condena a la idea de que su joven ama, y Jenkins se mosntró discreto y reticente al saberlo.

La única satisfacción de Tommy fue el hecho de poder redactar el cheque para Toya, junto con una carta de acremente cortés. Más cuando regresaba de la oficina de correo, sentía el estómago atenzado por la inquietud. Eriol enviaría esa noche a su chofer por ella, después la esperaba a cenar.

Había ido a Bath para comprarse un par de vestidos, pues Eriol esperaría verla lo más atractiva posible. Escogió para esa noche, uno de vibrante color escarlata; le parecía adecuado para su nuevo estilo de vida.

Cuando terminó de vestirse arreglarse, se miró al espejo. se puso las manos en la cintura y adoptó una actitud de elegante cortesana, en un inetento por reírse de su propia situación.

Pero en su frágil intento de humor nada hizo pata inicitar su valor. Esta noche era la primera del resto de su vida y nada volvería a ser igual. Claro, había tomado las debidas precauciones. Se supone que una amanteno debe dejarse embarazar... pero sus temores no se limitaban al aspecto físico de la relación en que estaba a punto de embarcarse.

Estaba enamorada de Eriol. Era como un dolor en el corazón. ¿Cuánto peor sería cuando viviera con él, compartiendo su lecho? Y al final, cuando Eriol se hartara¿que? No habría manda peor que una concubina que no sabe aceptar con dignidad el fin de un amorío.

El sonido del timbre de la puerta alteró sus nervios. El chofer estaba allí. La joven tomó la maleta del suelo, cerró se habitación y bajó por la escalera.

Fue a la sala para despedirse del vizconde. El viejo estaba adormilado en su sillón con una copa de brandy sobre la mesita.

- "Abuelito" - susurró con suavidad. El anciano abrió los ojos - "Ya me voy. Vendré a verte mañana".

- "Ah... sí, claro, criatura. Que te vaya bien" - se limitó a decir y volvió a cerrar los ojo, para sumirse en su supor.

Con una sonrisa trístemente irónica, Tommy salió de la sala.

- "Hasta la vista, Jenkins. Pero no pongas esa cara, que no me voy a la luna. Vendré muy seguido a verlos".

El chofer de Eriol al esperaba junto al Rolls, sosteniénole la puerta abierta con marcial solemnidad. Cuando entró en el auto, la joven se permitió una última mirada a su casa. Sentía como si se fuera mu lejos, peor que cuando se fue a New York, a pesar de que La Casona estaba a apenas a uns cuantos kilómetros.

El trayecto fue rápido. El auto atravesó las verjas de hierro de la mansión y se detuvo frente a los amplios escalones de piedra.

Eriol bajó por la escalera para recibirla. El también se había vestido con formalidad para la ocación. Abrió la puerta del coche y ofreció su mano a la joven.

La sonrisa que curvaba su firma boca no alcanzaba a sus ojos de zafiro.

- "Buenas noches, querida mía" - dijo con voz sedosa - "Me algro que hayas llegado".

- "Buenas noches" - respondió ella.

- "Greening llevará la maleta a tu habitación y una mucama te ayudará a desempacar".

- "¿_Mí _habitación?."

- "Está adjunto a la mía, con una puerta que las comunica" - explicó con una sonrisa sandónica.

- "Entiendo"

Cruzaron el vestíbulo en dirección a la pequeña sala de recibo.

- "¿Quieres una copa antes de cenar?"- preguntó con formal cortesía, lo cual Tommy agradeció con una sonrisa.

Ella aceptó con una mediocre apariencia de aplomo y se sentó en uno de los cómodos sillones del saloncito. Observó un reloj de pared que tenía, sin duda, unos tresientos años de antigüedad.

- "Estas observando el reloj" - comentó Eriol cuando le llevó la bebida.

- "Sï¿en donde lo conseguiste?"

- "Lo adquirí junto con la casa".

- "Debe valer una fortuna."

- "Un poco más de lo que pagué por ti, querida mía".

Tommy se sonrojó y apartó de inmediato la mirada. Dio un largo trago a su martini. En ese momento se oyeron pisadas detrás de ella y el mayordomo anunció:

- "La cena está cervida, señor."

- "Gracias, Coleman. ¿Pasamos al comedor, Tommy?"

La habitación estaba en el ala noroeste de la casa. La larga mesa de palo de rosa podría haber dado cabida a vente comensales, pero esa noche solo estaba puesta para dor, con un inmaculado mantel blanco iluminado por el suave resplandor de velas.

Eriol la ayudó a sentarse y luego fue a sentarse a su lugar. Cuando Coleman, el mayordomo, le servía un plato de sopa de espárragos, Tommy miró a Eriol con expresión interrogante.

- "Esto es impresionante ¿siempre cenas aquí?"

- "Por lo regular" - respondió con desendado - "No es mas engorroso que comer en el desayunador".

El mayordomo se retiró y ella tomó su sopa en silencio. No tenía apetito, sentía que la tensión le anudaba el estómago. Observó a Eriol subrepticiamente, prguntándose si él también sentiría eso, más el batrón parecía muy tranquilo.

Por un momento Cassy se preguntaba si podría decirle la verdad respecto por que necesitó el dinero; quizá entonces él se daría cuenta de que ella no era la zorra mercenaria que suponía. incluso podía decirle... No, no podría. Erio no estaba interesado en si ella lo amaba o no. Quería una amante complaciente, no una enamorada que se aferrara a él.

Coleman regresó para llevarse los platos de sopa y sirvió el platillo principal.

- "Es nuestra propia trucha" - informó Eriol - "Pescada esta mañana en el lago".

- "¿Tú la atrapaste?"

Eriol asintió.

- "No hay nada como ir de pesca por las mañanas. Es muy saludable y relajante".

- "Me asombra que encuentres tiempo".

- "Temo que no lo hago con la frecuancua que quisisera. Tengo que viajar mucho al extranjergo, aunque he instalado una terminal de computadora aquí, de manera que cuando puedo, prefiero trabajar en casa".

- "Ah. Y... ¿me llavarás contigo cuando salgas de viaje?"

- "Por lo regular, no. Te aburrirías... son básicamente viajes de negocios".

Tommy volvió a callar, jugueteando con la trucha. en lugar de comer, bebió en abundancia, buscando la manera deliberadamente el relajamiento artificial del alcohol.

- "¿quieres que envíe por otra botella?" - preguntó Eriol ccon una nota de humor en su voz.

- "Oh... no, es suficiente"

Coleman entró con el postre.

- "Oh, que exquisito; mantecado de naranja" - exclamó la joven - "Me encanta".

- "Me alegro" - comentó el aristócrata con una sonrisa divertida, casi afectuosa.

- "Hmm" - murmuró ella al comer la primera cucharada - "Delicioso. Tu cocinera es una maravilla".

- "Genial".

- "Debes de tener mucha servidumbre aquí".

- "Solo Coleman y la señora Bolliver, la cocinera, viven aquí" - informó él - "el resto es eventual".

- "Ah. Eres afortunado; esta es una mansión bellísima".

Eriol sonrió, alzando una ceja interrogante.

- "¿Me has perdonado por poseerla?"

- "Oh, supongo que sí" - concedió Tommy, devolviéndole la sonrisa - "Lo que me alegra es que no la hayan convertido en un museo o sanatorio".

Eriol rió de buena gana.

- "¡Dios no lo permita¿Quieres hecharle otra ojeada cuando termines de cenar?"

- "Oh, sí, por favor" - accedió con entusiasmo. El vino había hecho sus efectos. Todavía estaba un poco nerviosa, pero en si interior comenzaba a surgir un cierto espíritu de osadía.

El mayordomo llevó el café y Eriol y Tomoyo charlaron amistosamente mientras lo bebían y luego él dijo:

- "bien, si estas lista, podemos iniciar el recorrido".

- "Bien" - trastabillando un poco, Tommy aceptó el brazo de su anfitrión y ambos salieron del salón comedor.

- "Las habitaciones de los sirvientes están por aquí" - dijo él señalando con un movimiento de cabeza al final de corredor - "Este es el desyunador" - abrió una puerta enfrente del comedor, para mostrarle un pequeño salón que daba a los jardines - "Algunas veces ceno aquí en el verano; es agradable abrir las cortinas y contemplar el valle a la hora del crepúsculo".

- "Debe ser maravilloso" - suspiró ella.

- "Y, por supuesto, aquí esta el recibidor" - prosiguió el improvisado guía cuando pasaron ante la puerta que daba a la sala con el reloj antigüo - "Aquello es una especie de guardarropa" - señaló Eriol.

Hizo una pausa ante las enormes puestas de cristal que daban acceso al salón principal.

- "Por lo regular no uso este salón, excepto para recepciones" - dijo Eriol

- "Es una lástima" - comentó Tommy, avanzando hasta los enormes ventanales - "La vista es magnífica desde aquí."

- "Lo sé. Pero es un salón tan grande que casi se necesita teléfono para sostener una conversación de un extremo a otro".

Tommy rió y su corazón sufrió un vuelco al percatarse de lo cerca que estaba de él. Bajó los ojos con timidez y se apartó.

- "Esa repisa de chimenea debe haber sido hecha por Adam" - observó ella al caminar hacia la chimenea.

- "Equivocada. La hizo Richard Lee" - Eriol la dejó mantener su distancia, caminando con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón mientras ella recorría el salón, examinando el mobiliario, el cual era principalmente francés del perioso Luis XVI.

El siguiente cuarto era el de billar. Eriol encendió la luz que pendían encima de la mesa.

- "¿Hasjugado alguna vez?" - preguntó

- "Pues, un poco de pool en Estados Unidos"

- "¡Bah! Pool" - se burló Eriol - "Eso no requiere ninguna habilidad especial".

- "Claro que sí" - protestó Tommy, indignada - "Es cuestión de táctica".

- "Tonterías. Es pura suerte".

- "Eso no es cierto" - insistió

- "Bien, campeona¿que tal una partidita?" - la desafió.

- "De acuerdo".

Eriol acomodó las bolas y permitió a Tommy que tirara primero.

- "Así no" - advirtió él - "Sostén el codo un poco más alto" - Tomoyo lo miró con cierta irritación. - "Relaja el brazo, suétalo".

Tomoyo sintió ganas de reír¿relajarlo?. Con él inclinado tan cerca, tocándole los brazos desnudos y respirando cerca de su cuello¿como podía relajarse?. Sintió que las piernas se le volvían de gelatina. no debió haber bebido todo ese vino. Hizo el tiro con demasiada fuerza y la bola saltó por encima de la baranda y cayó al suelo.

Eriol soltó una sonora carcajada.

- "¡Bravo¡Magnífico tiro!" - se burló

Tommy se volvió hacia él, riendo también. El seguía muy cerca de ella. Sus ojos se encontraron y luego la risa cesó. Eriol tomó el taco de la joven, lo colocó sobre la mesa y se acercó más, sin apartar la mirada, penetrante y magnética.

Deslizó las manos por los brazos de la joven hasta tomarla de los hombros. Ella se estremeció, reconociendo la oscura fuerza que escendía esos ojos. Eriol se acercó más, acorralándola de tal forma contra la mesa, que su cuerpo su curvó contra el de él. Tomoyo pudo sentir cuán exitado estaba Eriol. Hábía llegado el momento. Los ojos de él ardían por el deseo, como brasas en medio de una noche sin luna.

- "Por fin" - susurró Eriol con voz ronca.

Tommy sintió la tibieza de su aliento sobre los labios, cuando se inclinó hacia ella. su boca exigió la de la chica con ansiosa posesividad y el beso la condujo a una tierra peligrosa y desconocida, donde Tomoyo solo podía seguirlo ciegamente.

El corazón le latía con tal fuerza que la hizo desfallecer y apenas se dio cuenta cuando él la tomó en sus brazos para llevarla a la puerta. Su femineidad respondió a la fuerza masculina, y a Tomoyo se aferró a Eriol mientras el barón la subía por la escualera hasta su propia habitación.

El cuarto estaba iluminado por el sueva resplandos de una lámpara y a su tibia luz, la chica pudo ver la cama de cuatro postes.

Eriol la dejó de pien en medio de la alcoba. Luego la abrazó y la besó con una mezcla de ternura y sensualidad que robó a la joven los últimos restos de cordura.

Con deliberada lentirud, el fue qitando el vestido. Tommy sintió un sensual escalofrío cuando la sedosa tela se deslizó por su cuerpo y cayó al suelo.

Luego, con evidente lacer, él la fue despojando de la ropa interior hasta dejarla completamente desnuda. Ela lo escuchó lanzar un jadeo de admiración y contuvo el aliento cuando vio en los ojos del barón el deseo desatado.

- "Esta es realmente tu primera vez ¿verdad?" - preguntó él, al notar la mezcla de azoro y emoción - "No te preocupes" - susurró - "Seré cuidadoso".

La volvió a tomar en brazos y la condujo a la cama. Tommy le rodeó el cuello y lo atrajo, estremeciendose al sentir el algodón de la camisa contra sus pechos desnudos.

Eriol comenzó a acariciarle lentamente el cuerpo, deleitándose en cada curva y ella se estiró con languidez, como una gata en espera de caricias íntimas. Cada toque era suave y incitante y la llevaba por senderos de sensualidad en los que él era el maestro.

Elcontacto era ligero, provocarod y a la vez un tormento. Eriol trazó con los dedos, círculos en los henchidos senor, y sonrió cuandolos oscuros pezones se endurecieron con exiquisita reacción. La joven jadeó suavement, arqueándose y retorciéndose con éxtasis cuando él jugueteó con los sensibles capullos, haciéndola vibrar de placer.

Ella comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa, urgida por sentir la velluda piel contra la de ella. Eriol rió con risa suave y profunda y se puso de pie para despojarse de sus ropas. Tommy lo contempló casi sin aliento, con el pulso desbocado, observando esos musculos firmes y flexibles y los rizados bellos oscuros del pecho.

Alargó los brazos para atraerlo otra vez, buscando con ansiedad sus labios. Eriol se acostó a su lado acunándola en sus brazos mientras su boca se fundía con la de ella, en tanto que sus manos la acariciaban con gentil posesividad.

Tommy apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, entregándose son recervas a las íntimas caricias. Cerró los ojos, perdida en el exquisito aroma que emanaba aquel musculoso cuerpo que ahora estaba sobre ella. Lanzó un gemido cuando él la poseyó y abrió los ojos azorados para encontrar el rostro sonriente de su amante.

- "Lo siento, no quise lastimárte" - susurró él - "Tranquilízate... no te asustes, ten clama, mi vida, no hay nada que temer..."

Cassy se dio a una entrega total, lánguida y pasiva, per ohubo una intensa satisfacción en ella, un resplandor que se extendía a lo largo de su cuerpo. Comenzó a moverse a la par de él, siguiendo instintivamente su ritmo sintiendo el palpital con él, sintiendo el palpitar del corazón masculino contra el de ella, hasta que un último temblor violento lo sacudió y con un ronco gruñido él cayó en brazos de la joven, casi aplastándola bajo su peso.

Ella lo estrechó, acariciándose la nuca con una ternura que la inundaba hasta el alborozo. hubiera querido reír, gritar, bailar, llorar. Nunca quería irse de ese lugar ni apartárse de él. Deseasría eternizar ese momento maravilloso.

Continuará...

Hola!! Aquí está el nuevo capítulo lamento haberlas hecho esperar pero creo que valió la pena. Espero... digamos que es el primer lemmon que escribo y espero que no halla quedado mal.

Gracias por tenerme paciencia y espero que siga gustándoles la historia que está casi en sus últimos capítulos.

Nos vemos.

Dejen Reviews!!!


	8. ¿devaluada?

Capítulo 8

* * *

"¿no crees que hora de levantarse?

Eriol se desperezó entre las sábanas.

"No. ¿para que?

"Ya pasan de las nueve y media. ¿no tienes que dirigir in vasto imperio industrial?

"Los vastos imperios pueden funcionar por sí solos por algún tiempo – declaró él con desenfado – por el momento, voy a retenerte aquí en mi lecho para hacer contigo todo lo que se le ocurra a mi mente perversa.

Tomoyo rió como una colegiala.

"tu mente perversa ya se dio gusto toda la noche – dijo ella, ruborizándose ligeramente

"hmmm – Eriol la abrazó y le mordisqueo el cuello – y pienso volver a hacerlo.

Ella no tenía objeción a tal idea y participó con entusiasmo que compensaba con creces su inexperiencia. Minutos después él miró su reloj y lanzó un gruñido.

"bueno, supongo que _debo_ levantarse – abandonó la cama y sonrió a la joven – mas tarde podríamos ir a dar un paseo a caballo, si quieres

"me encantaría – dijo ella.

"Después del almuerzo¿de acuerdo?. Nos vemos luego – se inclinó y deposito un beso en su frente y luego se marchó de la habitación.

Tommy se acostó sobre la almohada y cerró los ojos. Como quiera que se hubiera imaginado que iban a ser las cosas, la realidad fue una completa sorpresa. Se desperezó mientras revivía los recuerdos. Había sido una noche fabulosa; riendo un momento, hundiéndose en la pasión, el siguiente. Varias veces tuvo en los labios la confesión de su amor por él, pero cada vez se contuvo. El no le creería y no estaba dispuesta a recibir una respuesta cínica.

Este pensamiento pinchó la burbuja de felicidad que ascendía en su interior, desinflándola como un globo. Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. En la mesita situada junto a la cama estaban los restos del desayuno que el mayordomo les había llevado una hora antes. El sirviente tomó la presencia de Tommy como la cosa más natural y ella se preguntó cuántas veces habría visto esa escena.

Debía levantarse, aunque no había prisa; nada podría hacer hasta que llegara la hora del almuerzo. Estaba en una situación inusual. Ni siquiera podía hacer algo en la casa… no era suya. Y Eriol estaba ocupado, de modo que estaría sola.

Podía ir a visitar al abuelo, claro. Se levantó de la cama y se arropó con el kinomo de seda de Eriol. Tomó sus ropas de donde las había dejado la noche anterior, abrió la puerta comunicante y entró en su habitación.

Le pareció extraño llamarla "su" habitación; allí no había nada de ella en absoluto. Toda su ropa fue colgada con cuidado en el cuarto de vestir por una doncella qie la joven no había visto. Era como un dormitorio de hotel, aunque no muy lujoso. Igual que la de Eriol, su habitación daba a los jardines y al lago.

No sabía gran cosa sobre la vida anterior del barón. Había escuchado muchos nombres de mujeres en labios de las chismosas del pueblo, pero para Tomoyo no significaron nada entonces. Volvió a recordar la noche de la fiesta. Hubo muchas mujeres hermosas allí; cualquiera de ellas podrían haber sido su "ex". Y esas damas que estaban con él en el Mermaid¿quieres eran?

Sacudió la cabeza con impaciencia y caminí hacia el baño. Era estúpido ponerse a pensar en las otras, esto solo la hacía sentir desdichada. Era mejor vivir en el presente. Abrió el grifo del agua caliente para llenar la tina.

Un llamado a la puerta la sobresaltó un poco.

"Adelante – murmuró con incertidumbre. La puerta se abrió ante Tommy apareció una de sus amigas de infancia " ¡Rika! – exclamó sonriendo " ¿Qué haces aquí?

No hubo sonrisa de respuesta.

"aquí trabajo – fue la brusca respuesta

"oh… " Tommy titubeó, desconcertada " ¿fuiste… tú quien desempacó mi maleta?

"Si señorita

Tomoyo rió nerviosa

"Por Dios santo, Rika no me llames "señorita" – pidió – después de todo… recuerda que solíamos jugar juntas de niñas.

"Si señorita

"¿Sabes que fue de Sakura? – Tomoyo trató de aparentar ligereza y bien humor

"Se casó, señorita

"Oh… que bien. ¿y… tú?

"Estoy comprometida

"¿de verdad¿con quien?

"Usted no le conoce, señorita. Es de Bristol. Vine a ver si hay algo que usted necesite. Siempre atiendo a las señoritas que usan este cuarto. – agregó con intensión.

"Oh… entiendo – Tommy se sintió derrotada – Bien, pues… no, no necesito nada por el momento, gracias – farfulló.

"¿quiere que le siga llenando su tina, señorita?

"Gracias

Mientras la chica se afanaba en el cuarto de baño, Tommy fue a la ventana de su habitación y se quedó contemplando con aire melancólico los cisnes del lago. Lágrimas de humillación corrían oír sus mejillas. No era la señora de la casa, si no una de las tantas "incitadas". Además, Rika con su actitud, dejó muy en claro la opinión que tenía de ella. Alguna vez habían sido muy buenas amigas, y esta misma experiencia se repetiría una y otra vez en el pueblo. Si fuera forastera, quizá no se le juzgaría con tanta severidad. Pero era una de ellos y había dado la espalda a su respetabilidad al vivir "en el pecado".

"su baño está listo señorita – dijo Rika con voz inexpresiva" Sir Eriol almuerza a la una.

"Gracias, Rika – Tommy logró inyectar un poco de dignidad a su voz.

"¿eso es todo, señorita?

"Eso es todo, gracias.

Tommy sintió alivio cuando la puerta se cerró tras la salida de la muchacha. Se despojó del kinomo y se hundió con gratitud en la tibieza del agua. La vida iba a ser muy extraña; tendría que adaptarse a muchas cosas. ¿Qué era lo que Eriol había dicho… que lo único que tendría que preocuparla sería verse hermosa? Ser sólo un bonito juguete para satisfacer su conveniencia y su placer… hasta que se aburriera. ¿y luego que? Si se sentía de humor generoso, le proporcionaría el arrendamiento permanente de la casa del abuelo; un hueso que se da a un perro obediente.

En un arranque de ira, golpeó el agua con la palma de la mano. Maldición no _quería _pasársela todo el día puliéndose las uñas y pensando que vestido se pondría para la cena. Había tenido una carrera de seis años; una profesión estimulante que requería entusiasmo, inteligencia y ambición. ¿Cómo podría convertirse de la noche a la mañana en una persona diferente? No era justo. Eriol tenía todo y ella nada. Tendría que encontrar algo que hacer.

Después de su baño, como había planeado, fue a ver a su abuelo. Iba a colocarse por la puerta trasera y subir directamente la escalera por temor a toparse con los ojos de reproche de Fishy, pero al cruzar la trascocina, oyó al ama de llaves.

"pues te digo que algo debe hacerse. Esta casa es una trampa mortal. Esta es la tercera vez que sufro una descarga eléctrica con ese interruptor.

"Es la humedad – replicó la voz ronca de Jenkins – no tiene caso arreglar la instalación a menos que antes se haga algo respecto a la humedad.

Tomoyo abrió la puerta y vaciló en el umbral.

"lo… lamento – balbuceó – pero no pude evitar escucharlos; bien a ver a mi abuelo.

Fishy se levantó con exagerada dignidad y se fue a la despensa sin decir nada. Tomoyo miró su partida con ojos acongojados.

Pero Jenkins sonrió y se acercó a ella, cerrado con discreción la puerta de la cocina.

"No le haga caso, señorita – dijo con gentileza – ya se le pasará.

"Eso espero. ¿Qué decías sobre la instalación eléctrica, Jenkins¿es realmente tan peligrosa?

El viejo asintió.

"Eso temo. Se fundió hace dos semanas. Tiene más de ciento cincuenta años, después de todo. Es necesario cambias todos los alambres.

"¿y lo da la humedad?

"Tenemos varias goteras en el techo, señorita

"No podría pagar uno nuevo – dijo ella – aunque si mandar a hacer una nueva instalación eléctrica y que recubran el techo.

"Eso sería una gran ayuda, señorita Tommy

"Y otra cosa Jenkins. No quiero mencionárselo a Fishy, pero estaba pensando en contratar una chica que los venga a ayudar, sólo cuando haya demasiado trabajo en casa.

El viejo sonrió.

"es una buena idea, señorita. La señora Fisher encuentra cada día más pesado el trabajo. Bueno, ninguno de nosotros es inmune al paso del tiempo. Usted déjemelo a mí. La chica de Betty Taylor sería ideal; no muy lista, pero muy trabajadora. Me las arreglaré para que la señora Fisher haga suya la idea.

"Gracias, y… y si quiere saber de dónde proviene el dinero para pagar a la muchacha, dile que… que…

"Bueno, usted debe tener sus ahorros, señorita y sin duda la señora Fisher apreciará que los use para tratar de ayudar a los suyos.

"No quiero que ella piense que trato de ganarme su aprobación…

"No pensará nada por el estilo. Ahora, suba a ver a su abuelo. Necesita un poco de estímulo el pobre.

"¿Qué hiciste esta mañana? – preguntó Eriol a la hora del almuerzo

"Fui a ver a mi abuelo

"¿Cómo está?

"Sufriendo uno de sus ataques de mal humor

"¿volvió a perder en las carreras?

Tommy le lanzó una mirada furiosa.

"ya dejó las apuestas

Eriol rió con burla.

"eso te habrá dicho a ti

"lo que lo tiene abatido es el estado en que se encuentra la casa – dijo Tommy – necesita muchas reparaciones.

"¿ah, si?

"La instalación eléctrica es peligrosa y hace falta impermeabilizar el techo.

"¿y esperas que yo lo mande a hacer?

"Yo lo pagaré – replicó con indignación

"¿sí? – Eriol alzó una ceja en actitud sarcástica " ¿no te has gastado todavía las cuarenta mil libras?

"Yo sabré lo que hago – aseveró

"Bien, pues entonces manda a hacer las reparaciones

"También voy a contratar a Mandy Taylor para que les ayude con las tareas de la casa

"Lo que hagas respecto a tu abuelo es asunto tuyo – señaló él.

"Si, pero… yo también necesito encontrar trabajo.

"Ya te dije que te asignaré una mesada. Será suficiente para tus gastos personales – el brillo de los ojos de Eriol denotaban que el asunto estaba concluido y Tomoyo no tuvo más remedio que tragarse su amargura. Arruinó el sabor del exquisito almuerzo, pero se forzó a sonreír y conversar amablemente con Eriol.

No lamentó que él le dijera que después de todo no podría ir a cabalgar con ella; había surgido algo en España y él tenía que esperar una llamada urgente.

"le dije a Norton que te ensille una yegua joven… se llama Topaz

"hace mucho que no monto

"no te preocupes – le aseguró él – eras la mejor amazona del condado cuando niña, y no puedes haberlo olvidado por completo

Tomoyo se sintió complacida por ese halago, más que por todos los que había recibido de él respecto a su belleza.

Respondió con calidez a su beso y subió rápidamente por la escalera para ponerse el pantalón de montar y las botas.

El mozo de cuadra le llevó el caballo. Era una hermosa potranca color bayo, mas cuando la montó, la yegua se alteró un poco y quiso tirarla de la montura. Pero al fin logró demostrarle quien mandaba.

Era una tarde deliciosa y a Tommy no se le habría ocurrido una mejor manera de pasarla, que cabalgando por las colinas verdes de Somerset. Norton, el mozo de cuadra, la acompañó durante el paseo montado sobre Goldfinger, su caballo. En la pradera soltaron la rienda de sus cabalgaduras para un buen galope.

Cuando regresaron a los establos, la yegua se estaba acostumbrando a Tomoyo y ésta no tuvo mucha dificultad en controlar su entusiasmo por volver a casa. Cuando entraron en el patio de los establos, Tomoyo se sorprendió al ver que Eriol había venido a recibirla. Topaz se contagió de la súbita agitación de su jinete y comenzó a trotar de lado. Eriol tomó la rienda y contuvo al animal para que Tommy desmontara.

"¿te gustó el paseo? – preguntó el en tono amable

"¡fue fabuloso!

"Que bien. Vine a decirte que debo irme a Madrid

De repente, la potranca volvió a cascabelear y Tomoyo tuvo que darle toda su atención para que se calmara.

"¿no podría ir contigo?

"No vale la pena. Regresaré mañana por la tarde

El mozo de cuadra vino y se llevó a Topaz, y Tomoyo fue a la casa con Eriol.

"¿a que hora sales?

"Dentro de sesenta minutos, mas o menos

"¿no tienes que hacer equipaje o algo

"Rika lo está haciendo.

Cincuenta minutos después él la dejó en la cama, acostada y satisfecha y diez minutos más tarde ella lo oyó cerrar la puerta de su habitación y bajar la escalera. Con ánimo abatido, Tommy se levantó y volvió a vestirse. ¿era así como iban a ser las cosas¿se quedaría solo de repente, n espera de él tuviera otros momentos para compartir con ella? Bien, después de todo¿Qué podía esperar? Era solo una concubina.

Al descender por la escalera oyó la voz del mayordomo, hablando con suavidad por el teléfono.

"si, le di su mensaje, señorita Kaho… bien, lo siento, estoy seguro de que él… sí, señorita Kaho, se lo diré – colgó y se apartó del teléfono con una sonrisa sarcástica en los labios. Al oír las pisadas de Tomoyo en la escalera, miró hacia arriba de inmediato, con evidente incomodidad.

"Oh, señorita lo siento… no sabía que estaba usted allí. Yo…

"Está bien – dijo Tomoyo – creo que la llamada no era para mi, después de todo ¿verdad?

"No, señorita – dijo el hombre

"¿Quién era? – preguntó Tommy con tensión.

El sirviente parecía desconcertado.

"solo… una amiga del señor

"muy bien, gracias, Coleman

"¿cenará sola esta noche, señorita? – preguntó él

"Supongo que sí – suspiró ella.

Era muy triste cenar a solas en ese enorme comedir. Tomoyo no podía dejar de pensar en la llamada telefónica. ¿Quién era Kaho¿Una de las "damas" que habían utilizado la habitación que ella utilizaba¿Cómo era? Bella, sin duda. ¿Preferiría Eriol siempre a las rubias o sus gustos variaban¿Había vivido aquí con él, comido e su mesa, dormido en su confortable cama? Y en tres meses… seis… un año… ¿Habría alguien diferente sentada allí y sería ella, Tomoyo, la patética voz al otro lado de la línea diciendo: "dígale que llamé".

Por respeto propio, por su propia supervivencia, tenía que hallar alguna manera de conservar su identidad. Fuera lo que fuese lo que Eriol decía, necesitaba encontrar un trabajo. Cuando Coleman llegó a recoger su plato, la joven dijo:

"Creo que tomaré café en la sala de recibo ¿hay un periódico de hoy?

"Si señorita se lo llevaré

Tomoyo se acomodó en uno de los sillones y empezó a ler en la página de avisos clasificados, en la columna de empleos. Tenía que encontrar algo cercano y de tiempo parcial. Llamó por teléfono a donde solicitaban niñera, pero tuvo que admitir que no tenía experiencia con niños, y para un puesto de vendedora le pedían horario vespertino; Eriol jamás accedería a eso.

Desanimada, leyó el resto del periódico. Había varias exposiciones de antigüedades anunciadas. Sería interesante ir a ver simplemente o quizá… se incorporó en su asiento cuando le vino a la mente una idead. ¡Por supuesto… sería perfecto! Y si tenía cuidado, Eriol nunca tendría que saber lo que ella estaba haciendo. Consultó su reloj. En Nueva York apenas serían las cuatro de la tarde. Volvió a tomar el teléfono.

Rhoda se mostró encantada de escucharla.

"¡Tommy¿Cómo estás, cariño¿acaso me llamas para decirme que has cambiado de idea respecto a quedarte allá?

Tomoyo rió.

"No, Rhoda, lo siento. Pero tengo una proposición que hacerte. ¿recuerdas que me dijiste alguna vez que sería buena idea venir a Europa en un viaje de compras?

Rhoda supo de inmediato lo que iba a proponerle.

"¡Tommy¿Por qué no pensé en eso¡Tu estás allá! Comparé todo lo que envíes. Craig puede ayudarnos con la remesa.

"¿crees que resultaría?

"¿Por qué no? Ya saber lo grande que es el mercado aquí; el cielo es el límite. Y para lo que no tenga espacio, se lo puedo enviar a Marsha.

"Hey un momento, Rhoda. Sólo trabajaré parte del tiempo ¿sabes? Además tendré que cuidarme de no meterme en problemas con las licencias de exportación.

"Te pagaré un cinco por ciento adicional a tu comisión usual para los gastos extras de debas hacer – se apresuró a decir Rhoda – procura buscar licoreras; he tenido varios pedidos recientemente. Y platería si es posible.

"Haré lo que pueda

"Y todo lo de cristal cortado que puedas conseguir

"Por supuesto – rió Tomoyo – está bien Rhoda, veré que puedo encontrar dentro de un par de semanas y luego veremos la mejor manera de mandarlo para allá.

A la mañana siguiente, Eriol llamó por teléfono para avisar que no podría regresar a casa. Tommy se sintió contrariada; apenas habría creído posible que pudiera echarlo de menos después de solo una noche. Pero era una de las cosas que tendría que aceptar, de manera que no se quejó.

"¿te molesta si tomo prestado uno de los autos? – preguntó con cierta timidez – para ir a Bath

"¿quieres ir de compras? Claro, puedes tomar cualquiera pero no el Aston o el Rolls

Ella rió.

"no me atrevería. Solo quiero algo para movilizarme

"claro¿has visto a tu abuelo?

"Si, pase a verlo esta mañana. Está bien. El lunes irán los empleados de una compañía para iniciar los trabajos de reparación.

"Bien, valdría la penique arreglaran el techo de una vez

"Si " ¿estaba ofreciéndose a pagarlo él mismo? No quiso preguntar. En lugar de ellos, inquirió " ¿Cuándo volverás?

"No esto seguro. Espero que pasado mañana. Adiós

"Adiós Eriol.

El pájaro madrugador es quien atrapa el gusano, en cuanto a compras de antigüedades se refiere, de manera que a la mañana siguiente Tomoyo se puso en camino un poco después de las siete y media con dirección a Wells. Hizo varias compras. Rhoda estaría complacida con sus adquisiciones.

El problema era¿Qué podía hacer con las cosas mientras hallaba forma de enviarlas a Nueva York? No podía tenerlas en Bradley Park si quería mantener sus actividades en secreto. Quizá, a la larga, lograría persuadir a Eriol de que la dejara trabajar, pero por el momento no quería provocar una confrontación.

Lo obvio sería llevarlas a casa de su abuelo, de modo que fue allá directamente. Para su asombro, el coche de Toya Kinomoto estaba estacionado afuera. Titubeó por un momento, reacia a entrar mientras él estuviera allí. Pero tenía que sacar la mercancía del auto.

Toya se había acomodado a sus anchas otra vez, repatingado en el sillón del abuelo y bebiendo su brandy. Alzó la mirada cuando Tomoyo entró y en sus labios apareció esa fea sonrisa insolente tan característica de él.

"vaya, vaya, miren quien llegó – dijo arrastrando las palabras y en tono burlón – buenas tardes preciosa. ¿Cómo te va?

"Muy bien, gracias – murmuró con frialdad – hola, abuelo.

El vizconde esquivó su mirada.

" hola Tommy – murmuró con tono culpable " ¿Qué haces por aquí?

" te dije ayer que hoy vendría otra vez – dijo la nieta

" oh¿te quedarás a almorzar?

" pues, iba a quedarme – expresó Tommy, sin cuidarse de ocultar que la presencia de Toya la hacía reconsiderar su desición – traje un par de cajas con mercancía que quisiera dejar arriba por algunos días.

El viejo no pareció interesado en absoluto.

"dile a Jenkins que te ayude – sugirió

"no, está bien… no son pesadas

"yo te ayudaré – se ofreció Toya, poniéndose de pie.

"Yo sola puedo, gracias – respondió Tomoyo en tono cortante

Pero e hombre la siguió al auto.

"entonces, te fuiste a vivir con Hiragizawa ¿eh?" dijo él, con tono insolente – no se casará contigo ¿sabes? – prosiguió a pensar de que ella lo ignoró – ha habido una buena cantidad de lindas chicas que han creído poder atraparlo, pero él siempre ha logrado escabullirse.

"No espero casarme con él – respondió con irritación.

"Ah, vaya, eso es otro cuento – dijo con burla – has decidido venderte barata ¿eh?

Tomoyo abrió el portaequipaje del auto, sacó una de las cajas y comenzó a caminar con ella hacia la casa, con la cabeza en alto.

yo llevaré esta mesita – ofreció Toya

Gracias.

El la siguió a la casa y luego a su habitación. Tommy colocó las cosas en un rincón, fuera del paso y se volvió para encontrar que Toya curioseaba en el cuarto.

"Bonita casa " comentó " ¿ya te concedió los derechos de arrendamiento Hiragizawa?

"Eso no le importa – espetó Tomoyo

Toya rió con aspereza.

"lo cual significa que no lo ha hecho. Bien, mi oferta sigue en pie¿sabes? Estoy dispuesto a dejar pasar por alto que la mercancía está un poco… devaluada.

La furia dentro de tomoyo era como una bola de fuego.

"déjeme decirle algo, señor Kinomoto – enunció con asombrosa frialdad – es usted el tipo mas asqueroso que haya conocido en la vida. Si usted estuviera desangrándose en el albañal, ni siquiera me molestaría en escupirlo. No me casaría con usted aunque la alternativa fuera pasarme la vida lavando orinales. ¿me ha entendido?

Los ojos del libidinoso brillaban de furia.

"perfectamente, señorita Daidoji – replicó con tono amenazante – pero te arrepentirás de esto, te lo aseguro – se volvió sobre sus talones y salio del cuarto, dejándola temblorosa de ira.

* * *

Continuará…

Hola¿Cómo están? Discúlpenme por tardarme tanto con este capítulo pero bueno… es que…. Estoy trabajando en algo nuevo que espero tener pronto para ustedes. Y pronto tomoyo despertará de su sueño!!

Ahora los agradecimientos a todos aquellos que me esperaron con calma, mil gracias!! Aquí está el capitulo espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

¡¡Dejen Reviews!!!


End file.
